My Childhood, My Heroine Of My Life
by RoseHeart59x
Summary: Tom and Jerry returned back home in their original hometown, CN City along with Serena. However, the famous hero Ben Tennyson realized that she was his childhood friend 10 years ago. But, his main enemy Vligax is seeking to captured him. Will Serena / Sailor Moon can able to protect the famous hero from the evil villain?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Arrival At CN City

One day, Tom and Jerry were prepared their baggages because they will returned back to their original hometown, CN (Cartoon Network) City.

" I'm so getting excited about this. I hope the other cartoon characters will be surprised if our comeback. " Jerry said

" Me too. We have so many memories we couldn't forget it since we transferred here in Japan. " Tom said

" Yeah, so much memories with them. " Jerry said

" By the way, did your master Jaden knows about this? " Tom asked

" No need to be worry, I already called him yesterday and I told him that I will come back next week. " Jerry answered

" I see " Tom muttered

Suddenly the door open, Serena went in

" Hey, guys. Where are you going? " she asked

" In CN city " Tom said

" CN city? What was that? " Serena asked again

" It was the original hometown where me and Tom were lived a long time ago. " Jerry said

" It's means Cartoon Network city. The city was very huge. Mostly lived there are the characters of Cartoon Network shows. " Tom explained

" I see about that so that why you guys have carrying baggages. " Serena said

" Can you come with us? " Jerry asked her

" For what? " Serena asked, confused

" To meet the cartoons friends even the team superheroes too. " Jerry said, giggly

" What you say? You wanna come? " Tom asked her again

" Of course " Serena said with a smile

That when, Serena went along with Tom and Jerry to visit the original hometown, CN city. They rode in a car.

" You will see it if we arrived there. " Tom said to Serena

" I hope the cartoon characters will like you so much. " Jerry said

" But I'm not a popular heroine. You said that there was team superheroes,right? " Serena stated

" Yeah, of course it is. There was Justice League, Teen Titans, Powerpuff Girls and many more. " Jerry said

" And who is the most popular superhero in the entire city? " Serena asked

" Actually, the one and only Ben Tennyson . He has a device called the Omnitrix that can transform into different aliens. " Jerry said

" I see " Serena muttered

" Is something wrong? " Jerry asked

" Nothing " Serena replied

" What? Are you not interested? " Tom asked, embarrassed

" Will you mind.. I already have Jaden, don't you? " Serena said

" Oh yeah, I get it " Jerry said

Meanwhile in the CN Headquarters, Daffy Duck rushed to Bugs Bunny

" Bugs! I have some great news " Daffy Duck said in delight

" What's it? " Bugs Bunny asked

" Tom and Jerry will be returned back to CN city today! " Daffy Duck said

" What did you just say? They will be arrived here? " Bugs Bunny asked, confused

" Of course. I hope they will be surprised us. " Daffy Duck said

" Yep it is. Contact the other CN characters immediately! " Bugs Bunny told him

" You got it, Bugs. " Daffy Duck said

Daffy Duck leaves out, the other Looney Tunes characters went in

" Are you sure that Tom and Jerry will be arrived here? " Tweety Bird asked

" Of course. We already miss them for long years. " Bugs Bunny said

" I'm getting excited " Porky Pig said in delight

" Me too " Sylvester said

" Guys, be ready. Just make sure that everything was settled for their welcome back. " Bugs Bunny told them

" Okay then, Bugs. " Martian said

" We will be prepared. " Tweety Bird said

The Looney Tunes characters went upstairs for the preparation for the arrival of Tom and Jerry. In outside of the city, the other characters were waiting for their arrival

" Are you sure they will arrived here? " Finn asked

" I'm not so sure but I hope so. " Steven said

" I getting excited about this " Scooby Doo said in delight

" Sure thing do, Scoob. " Shaggy said

" I was wondering.. I think Tom and Jerry brought their new friend here. " Bloo said

" You think so " Mac said

The CN Superheroes arrives in

" Is they arrived yet? " Superman asked

" Not yet " Finn replied

" I hope so that they will arrived soon. " Rex said

" Hey, Rex. Where is Tennyson anyway? " Robin asked

" Oh, I almost forgot. Where the heck is he? " Rex startled in confused

" I thought he was with his cousin Gwen and Kevin. " Batman wondered

" You didn't contact him, don't you? " Robin asked

" No, he told me that he has some mission to do so he will returned back later. " Rex said

" You are quite a nuisance " Bobo Haha said

And Rex punched him on the head

" What's was that for? " he complained

" No time for joking, Bobo " Rex said

" Sorry " Bobo Haha said

That when, the car arrived in.

" Here they are " Lazlo said, pointed his finger to them

" Tom and Jerry are here! " everyone shouted

They all rushed to Tom and Jerry, as they went down in the car

" Guys! Welcome Back! " Daffy Duck said in delight

" We so glad that you came back here in our hometown. " Scooby Doo said

" We missed some of the moments here a long time ago. " Tom said

" So.. how was your staying at Japan? " Gumball asked

" Well, so large and peaceful even that lot of things that you never seen from before. " Jerry said

" Really? " Gumball wondered

" Of course. " Jerry said with a smile

" Hold on, who was this young lady you brought? " Bloo asked

" You mean her? " Jerry said, pointing to her

" Hi " Serena said with a great smile

" This is Serena Tsukino. She was our best friend for years. She was residing in Tokyo City. " Tom introduced Serena to them

" Hi, Miss Serena " Jake the Dog greeted

" Nice to meet you " Johnny Test greeted with a smile

" Thank you, nice to meet you everybody. " Serena said

The CN superheroes were wondering about her

" I never seen her from before. " Robin thought

" She was so familiar but I don't know if she got a secret identity or something. " Raven stated

" Me too " Beast Boy said

" I think she was so familiar about her " Superman wondered

" What do you mean? " Batman asked

Then, Tom introduced the CN superheroes to her

" These are the defenders of the CN City. The teams of Justice League, Teen Titans, Powerpuff Girls and also meet Rex and his companions. " he said

" Good to see you " Bobo Haha said with a smirk

" Welcome to CN City, Miss. " Superman said

" We are the defenders of this city from the evil forces. " Robin said

" We are so glad that you visit here along with Tom and Jerry " Blossom said

" Your Welcome " Serena said

" Oh by the way, there will be a banquet inside the headquarters." Daffy Duck said to Tom, Jerry and Serena

" A Banquet? Really? " Jerry asked in delight

" Of course. Bugs Bunny planned this. " Daffy Duck said

" Okay, we must go now. I'm getting hungry. " Tom said in a hurry

Before they walk away, Rex stopped them

" But wait! " Rex stopped them

" What is it? " Tom asked

" You need to wait for him to return back." Rex told them

" You mean Tennyson, right? " Jerry asked

" Yes, but I didn't see him coming. " Rex said, looking around

" Oh come on, he was always in a rushed like this. " Buttercup said

" Where the heck is he? " Rex wondered again

That when, the green car arrives in.

" There he is " Bobo Haha shouted

" I knew it he will come here. " Finn said

Ben, Gwen and Kevin went out of the car

" What's going on here? " Kevin asked

" Tom and Jerry has just arrived home " Rex said

" So... that was the famous superhero in your city? " Serena asked them, slowly

" Of course, that was him. " Jerry said

" I guess you guys visit again here. " Ben said

" Sure thing do, Tennyson. We have'nt meet each other for years." Tom said

" We so glad that you guys came home " Gwen said

" No problem. After all, there will be a celebration this week, right? " Jerry asked

" Of course, the Mayor was still planning about for now. But after all, everyone will be ready. " Blossom said

" Hold on, who was that girl anyway? " Kevin asked

" Oh, this is Serena. She was our friend from Japan. " Jerry said, introduced to the three

" Nice to meet you " Serena said

" Me too. I'm Gwen Tennyson and this is Kevin Levin and lastly my cousin, Ben. " she said

But then, Ben was smiling at Serena

" Cous? " Gwen wondered

" Here goes for nothing " Rex said, tapped his hand on his forehead

Ben step forward to Serena

" Hi " he said with a smile

" Hi, nice to meet you " Serena said

The CN characters are whispering each other

" You came with them? " Ben asked

"Of course. Me, Jerry and Tom were closed friends for years now. " Serena said

" I see about that " Ben said

" Are you the famous superhero here? " Serena asked

" Of course I am. I always protected this city from evil. " Ben said

" I see " Serena muttered

That when the two are looking each other. After a minute, Tom interrupted her

" Serena! We gonna go! " Tom shouted

" Okay! I'm coming! " Serena said

" Are you going to the banquet dinner? " Ben asked

" Of course! We gonna talk tomorrow, okay? " Serena asked

" Okay" Ben said with a smile

And Tom, Jerry and Serena walks out, going to the Looney Tunes Headquarters. While they walk away, Ben was smiling at her from afar. Some of the characters are embarassed him

" Hey! I think you like her, don't you? " Gumball asked, embarrassed

" Say what? " Ben shocked in surprised, face turned red

" Gotcha! He was in love! " Jake the Dog laughed

The CN characters act sweetly

" Guys! You make embarrassing me! " Ben shouted

" I guess you are a lucky guy ever, Tennyson. " Kevin said

" Whatever " Ben said, in a grumpy way

" Oh come on, we have to return back. " Gwen said

" And even that, I will gonna tell to your grandpa. " Kevin said, laughing

" No! Don't tell it to Grandpa Max " Ben said

"Come on, are you interested at her? " Kevin asked, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out, Kevin?! " Ben shouted again

They went in the green car and they left even the CN characters leave away and they return back in their respective homes. Inside the car, Ben was thought on his mind that he recalled about that he was saved by a girl with a yellow long hair when he was 10 years old. That girl was exactly look like Serena. His cousin Gwen noticed his mood

" Is something bother in your mind, cous? " Gwen asked

" About that Serena girl? " Kevin asked

" I think that she was look exactly like the girl who saved me when I was 10 years old. I hope she was really her. " Ben said

And he was began to smitten, making Gwen and Kevin wondered. On the other hand in the far away outer space, Vligax was watching Ben on the screen, hatching an evil plan.

" Soon... I will get the Omnitrix and I will used to ruled the entire universe. But first, I will get rid of you once for all, Tennyson. " he thought, laughing in evil grin

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - Sailor Moon's First Battle In CN City


	2. Chapter 2

In the Looney Tunes Headquarters, they celebrated the welcome arrival of Tom and Jerry. As they continued their dinner banquet, they exchanged grims and happy expressions.

After the dinner banquet, Bugs Bunny took Tom, Jerry and Serena to the room where they will stay for the celebration of anniversary of CN City

" What do you think? So wonderful? " Bugs asked

" This is so cool than ever. " Jerry said, amazed

" If you need something, just called me out. " Bugs told them

" We will. " Tom said

Bugs leaves out

" This is so wonderful that I expected. " Serena said, amusing

" By the way, me and Jerry will toured you to the mall tomorrow morning. " Tom said

" Me? In the Mall? " Serena asked, confused

" Yes, It's named Boomerang Mall where all the cartoon characters are hanging out every time." Jerry said, as he placed his luggages at the cabinet

" Oh, I get now. " Serena uttered

" Is something bother you? " Jerry asked

" Let me guess...you wanted to talked with Ben Tennyson, right? " Tom asked, embarrassed

" What?!" Serena shocked, face turned red

" Gotcha! I knew it. " Tom said

Serena turned into the window and said " Did you ever forgot, guys? I already have Jaden. He was the first love interest I have. "

" Really?..." Jerry asked, embarrassed

" Yeah, you didn't realize that you wanted to talked with the famous superhero of the city. You should have competence in yourself. " Tom said

" He's was right, there is no one to be in love to a superhero just like him. " Jerry said

" Will you cut it out?! " Serena shouted

Then Tom and Jerry burst out in laughter

Meanwhile in the Tennyson's house, Gwen and Kevin were sitted on the sofa on the living room.

" By the way Gwen. Did your cousin that he miss his own secret crush a lot? " Kevin asked

" You mean the girl will the long blonde hair? There is no way that she was his secret admirer or his childhood friend. " Gwen said

" I think there is something fishy on that Serena girl. " Kevin said

" fishy? What do you mean by that? " Gwen asked

" I think I feel unknown presence that I never feel from before. " Kevin said

" unknown presence? Don't tell me that girl has a secret identity or something? " Gwen asked

" Possibly is. But we have to searched informations about her then we have to know if she was the secret admirer of Ben. " Kevin said

" I see " Gwen said, as she drinks her juice

The next day, Tom and Jerry toured Serena in the Boomerang Mall

" Wow! This mall was huge. " Serena said, amazed

" This mall was a place for every CN and Boomerang characters. It has three floors each. If you wanted to eat in a restaurant, it was on the second floor or if you wanted to watch a movie, there was a movie theater on the third floor. Every store or stall you wanted to go is free for everyone. " Jerry stated

" So...where you wanted to go first? " Tom asked Serena

" In the department store I think. " Serena said

" In the department store? It was on the right side near to the toy store shop. " Jerry said

Before they continued walking, a creature approach them

" Are you Tom and Jerry? " the creature asked

" Yes, we are. " Jerry said

" I never thought that you guys returned back here in CN City. I can't believe it. " the creature said in delight

" Uh, who is this freaky creature anyway? " Serena asked

" Wait... you must be... Bunnicula? " Tom asked in startled

" Yep, that's me. " the creature said

" No time long see, Bunnicula. " Jerry said

" So how was your life in Japan anyway? " Bunnicula asked

" Seems fine. We gained new friends across the way. " Tom said

" Wait... a bunny with fangs? You gotta to be kidding me. " Serena said

" And who is this young lady you brought? " Bunnicula asked

" This is Serena Tsukino. She was came from Tokyo. She was our close friend." Jerry said as he introduced Serena to him

" Nice to meet you, Mr Bunnicula." Serena greeted with a smile

" Welcome to the city, Miss Serena. It was a pleasure to meet you. " Bunnicula said

The four went on walking to the department store

" So... how many friends you guys have in Japan?" Bunnicula asked

" Well... mostly are professional duelists. One of them is my first master. He was a Fusion Duelist Expert. " Jerry stated

" And his name was... " Tom uttered, trying to finished the sentence

Serena covered his mouth with her hands

" Tom! Don't say it! " she shouted

" What was Tom say? " Bunnicula asked

" It was nothing. " Serena said, keeping covering Tom's mouth and she laughed slightly

The other characters are looking at her reaction

" What does Tom Cat said? " Scooby asked

" I don't know. Maybe she got a secret admirer or something. " Shaggy said, as he continued eating pizza

" What is going on? " Billy wondered

" Keep going, don't mind them. " the Grim Reaper told him

The other characters are keep continued walking. Serena removed her hands from Tom's mouth

" Tom, don't say out loud or else everyone might hear you of what you said. " Serena warned him

" What? It was true, right? " Tom said

Jerry sighs and said " Whatever "

They continued walking on the way to the mall but suddenly a large crash broke the window, a robber came out carrying bags of money. The people were in terrified and they run out of the mall.

" Tom, Jerry! You must get it out of here. " Serena said

" What? But how about you? " Jerry asked

" You guys go outside while I will handled the robber. " Serena told them

" Be careful, Serena. " Tom told her

The three left out of the mall. Then, Serena hide in the wall and she released her brooch from her pocket

" Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! " she shouted

She transformed into Sailor Moon then after that she runs after the robber. On the other hand, Ben was watching on TV, saw the incident.

" No way... " he muttered

" Cous? Is something wrong? " Gwen asked

But then, he saw Sailor Moon was on the TV screen and he was surprised

" Who is this mysterious warrior? She was looked like her... " Ben wondered

" Cous, Are you okay? " Gwen asked, trying to snapped him out

Back at the mall, the robber tried to escape by jumped in the exit way but he was cornered by Sailor Moon.

" How dare you stole those precious things that are not yours?! I will arrest you in the law of stealing. " she said

The robber stunned of what she said

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punished you! " Sailor Moon said with her speech and finished with her final pose

Then the robber tried to attack her with a knife but Sailor Moon hit it with her tiara

" Moon Tiara Magic! " she shouted

The tiara hit the knife on the floor. The robber began to frighten

" Sailor Moon Kick! " Sailor Moon shouted

And she knocked the robber on the floor. After that, the people cheered her

" Who was that mysterious warrior? " Bunnicula asked

" Her name was Sailor Moon. She was the leader of a group of galaxy defenders called the Sailor Scouts. " Jerry stated

" Sailor Moon, huh? She was so tough. " Bunnicula said, amusing

A hour later, the police arrested the robber. The Mayor of Townsville congratulated her

" Thanks for everything, Miss Heroine. " the Mayor said

" The name is Sailor Moon. It was the pleasure to accept your honor and gratitude. " Sailor Moon said

Tom and Jerry approach her

" Nice shot, Sailor Moon. " Tom said

" You kick the robber out from the very start. " Jerry said

" Thanks, guys " Sailor Moon said with a smile

" Great cheers to the new heroine who saved the day! Hep! Hep! Hooray! " the people shouted

Tom turns to Jerry and said " Now she was admired by everyone. She was the heroine of all times. "

" Yeah, you're right." Jerry uttered

On the other hand, the CN superheroes were watching from the distance

" Who is that mysterious warrior? " Wonder Woman wondered

" Is she was came from outer space just like us?" Batman wonders too

" What should we do? " Robin asked Super Man

" We should find informations first who she was and where she came from. " Super man said

Then the CN superheroes leave away. Back when, Ben began to realize that Sailor Moon was looks exactly like the girl he met 10 years ago.

" She looks like her..." he thought

And Gwen noticed his mood

" I think something bothering on his mind again about that girl and who is that Sailor Moon was? " Gwen wondered

On the other hand, Vligax was talking to an another alien creature with wings

" I think that Tennyson was gone to far that we expected. " the wing alien creature said

" Soon... if I have that Omnitrix again... I will ruled the entire universe. " Vligax said and laughed evilly

" How about Tennyson? How we gonna to get rid of him? " the wing alien creature asked

" We gonna to captured him then I will have the Omnitrix again, to used some of the aliens to ruled the entire universe. " Vligax said and he laughed loudly

" I see. So when we gonna do the plan? " the wing alien creature asked

" Right then, I will ordered you to catch him and never escape alive and bring him to me. " Vligax commanded

" Yes, Vligax. I will never failed you. " the wing alien creature said and he bows then he left out

Then Vligax was laughed in evil grin.

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - Moon Warrior To The Rescue


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Moon Warrior To The Rescue

In the previous chapters, Tom, Jerry and Serena were came arrived in CN City, reunited with some of their characters and including the hero of the town, Ben Tennyson, meet Serena for the very first time. Later, he realized about the girl who had saved him 10 years ago, making Gwen and Kevin wondered. The next day, the trio went to the Boomerang Mall in which they met Bunnicula, their fellow friend. But their fun time was interrupted by a robber was attacked from the department store and some of the people are getting away but then Sailor Moon arrived in and she stop the robber man. After that, the people are cheering and congratulate her including the Mayor of Townsville, declared as the new heroine of the town. The Heroes League, were wondering about Sailor Moon's secret. Even that, Ben Tennyson was started to developed crush on her, making Gwen was started to suspected on mind. On the other hand, the alien Vligax is trying to get the Ominitrix from Ben, in order to conquered the entire world.

On the Looney Tunes headquarter office , Bugs Bunny was sat on the chair, reading a newspaper, saw the article about Sailor Moon appears in the mall this morning. Daffy Duck noticed him.

" What do you read at the newspaper, Bugs? "

" Reading about the new article that a mysterious superheroine named Sailor Moon appears in. She had captured the robber in the mall this morning. Some of the people are began to congratulated her as the new protector of the CN City. "

" Sailor Moon? I never heard of that warrior. "

" I think she was very quite popular than our Heroes League members. I was wondering where she is came from. "

" Maybe you can asked Tom and Jerry if they know where she came from. "

" That's the good idea, Daf. But.. how we gonna do that? "

Tweety and Sylvester camed in.

" Is there any discussion to tell? " Sylvester asked

" Me and Daffy were discussed about the new mysterious warrior named Sailor Moon. " Bugs Bunny stated

" Sailor Moon? Who's she? " Tweety asked

" I guess we have to find out what kind of warrior she was and where she came from. " Daffy said

" You two can asked Tom and Jerry about her. " Bugs told them

" Us? But why? " Sylvester asked in confusion

" Because you two are closed friends each other for a long time. " Bugs said

" Okay, we get it now. " Sylvester said with a sigh

" So... where they are now this time? " Tweety asked

" I think they are in the Boomerang Mall. " Daffy said

" Boomerang Mall, eh? I guess we have to catch them up. " Tweety said in a rush

" You say so. " Sylvester said, muttering

" Okay, you guys go ahead. " Bugs Bunny told them

" You got it, Bugs. " Tweety shouted, as they approached out to the office

And the two leaved out of the office.

" Are you sure about this, Bugs? " Daffy asked

" Just relax, Daf. I hope we can meet that famous superheroine. " Bugs Bunny said

" You say so, Bugs. I hope so. " Daffy said

Back at Boomerang Mall, Sailor Moon along with Tom, Jerry and Bunnicula continued walking around.

" Hey, Sailor Moon? " Bunnicula asked

" Yes, what is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Well... you are seems so great back then where did you defeat that thief with your super skills and then all the people were admired you for the very first time. But then... where did you get that skill anyway? " Bunnicula asked

" Actually... her power was actually based on magic and healing abilities. " Jerry stated

" power of magic? Wow! I can't believe it! " Bunnicula said, amazed

" You know what, she was the leader of the group of galaxy defenders. " Tom said to him

" group of galaxy defender, eh? just like the Justice League and the Teen Titans who are also came from outside of the universe. " Bunnicula said

That when, Finn along with Jake approached to them.

" Oh, it's Finn and Jake! " Tom said in surprise

" I'm so glad that I found you guys... hold on.. who this young warrior anyway? " Finn asked

" Her name was Sailor Moon, she was the leader of the galaxy defenders. " Jerry said

" Nice to meet you " Sailor Moon greeted with a smile

" Nice to meet you, Sailor Moon. I'm Finn and this is my companion and pet Jake the Dog. We came from the world of Adventure Time. " Finn said, introduced themselves to her

" It was a pleasure. " Sailor Moon said

" So.. what do you guys doing here? " Tom asked

" Actually... someone is looking for you, Miss Sailor Moon. " Jake said in response

" Me? " Sailor Moon asked, wondering in confusion

" And who will might be? " Jerry asked

Suddenly, Ben along with Kevin arrives in and they were surprised on shocked including Sailor Moon.

" It was just Tennyson. " Bunnicula said in grief

" Maybe he wanted to speak with you, hmmm... " Jerry whispered to her, embarrassed

" Jerry, give me a break! " Sailor Moon protested

Ben approached to her

" Hi, Sailor Moon. " he greeted

" Hi there too, Ben Tennyson. I never thought you came here just to see me in personal. " Sailor Moon said with a blushed on her face

" I saw you on TV a while ago, that you defeated the robber man. So that why I came here just to meet you. " Ben said

" Oh, really? " Sailor Moon muttered

" He wanted you to be his new girlfriend. " Kevin said and laughed funnily

" Will you shut up? " Ben told him

On the other hand, Tweety Bird and Sylvester arrived, in panicked.

" Big trouble! Big trouble! " Sylvester shouted

" Is something wrong? " Ben asked

" There was monsters attacking the town . " Tweety said

" monsters?! " Bunnicula asked in response

" What's now? " Kevin asked, turned his face to hin

" I think it's was Vligax's doing... we must go immediately. " Ben said in a rush

" I'll come with you. " Sailor Moon said

" But it's was too dangerous for you to fight monstrous creatures. You can't handle it all by yourself. " Ben said

" I know the risk but I have a weapon to fight them. " Sailor Moon said, showing her weapon to him

" Hold on... where do you get that weapon? " Ben asked

" I will explain that to you later. We need to fight those creeps first outside. " Sailor Moon said with a smile expression

And Ben was started to blushed in red on his face.

" Hahaha!!! Gotcha! " Finn said, laughing

" Tennyson! We gonna go! " Kevin shouted, trying to snapped him out of his senses

" Oh, right... okay then... come with me. " Ben said

" You got it! " Sailor Moon said

The group went out of the mall and they went to CN city in which the alien monster of Vligax attacked. Some of the characters were in terrified.

Bugs Bunny, was watching at the window, stunned in surprise while Daffy Duck was in panicked.

" Oh no, this is bad! this is bad! Bugs, we got to do something! "

" There's one option to do. "

" of what? "

The alien creature, holding an axe weapon on his hand, asking in a loud voice.

" Where is your favorite hero?! If he didn't show up, I will crushed you all. "

The CN characters had no other choice but to hide but suddenly Ben and the group arrives in.

" Stop right there, you alien monster! " Ben shouted in a loud voice

The other characters were in surprised in delight.

" It's Ben Tennyson! " they shouted

The alien creature turned his back to him.

" So... you have finally arrived, Ben Tennyson. " the alien creature said with a hissing voice

" Alright! Why are you attacking the city, you alien freak?! What do you want?! " Kevin asked

" Master Vligax ordered me to captured Tennyson in order to obtain the Ominitrix in order to conquered the entire world. " the alien creature said

" Who is Vligax anyway? " Sailor Moon asked Tom, wondering

" Vligax was the first main enemy of Ben Tennyson. He wanted to obtained the Ominitrix from him in order to create an alien invasion. " Tom stated

" alien invasion? So that's means... " Sailor Moon said in a stunning expression, turned back to Ben, was still confronted the wing alien creature

" Give me that Ominitrix or else I will spared your life along with your fellow town. " the wing alien creature demanded

" I will never! " Ben protested

" Really... well then... I will take you first! " the wing alien creature shouted, as he was about to catch him

" Watch out! " Finn yelled

And he was grabbed by his large hand.

" Oh no! This is bad! " Tweety said in panicked

" We need to do something to stop that freak! " Sylvester said in a hurry

" Let him go, you alien! " Kevin shouted

" Ha! Ha! Ha! No one can able to stop me! because your favorite hero will bring to Master Vligax and take the Ominitrix and used to conquered the whole universe. " the wing alien creature said, mockingly

" You will never take away the Ominitrix to Vligax from me! " Ben protested

The wing alien creature laughed and said to him " What a pity... a defenseless hero was held captive... soon.. you will be burned to inner flames. "

" What?! I will never! " Ben shouted

" Are you not afraid of death? Well then, let's settled this and you will be gone for good. " the wing alien creature said, released his weapon and he immediately wanted to strike him

" No! " Kevin shouted

" I cannot watch this anymore! " Bunnicula said, covering his eyes with his large ears

But then, Sailor Moon step in, threw her tiara, strike at the alien's hand and it released Ben from his grasp. The CN characters were surprised on what they saw.

" Way the go, Sailor Moon! " Jerry yelled in a loud voice

" I can't believe it. She can do such a throw just like that? " Jake said, amazed

" Who are you, mysterious warrior? " the wing alien creature asked, in anger

" Sailor Moon, you had saved me. " Ben said

" No problem at all, Tennyson. " Sailor Moon said with a smile and she continued step forward to the wing alien creature

" _She was exactly looked like the girl that rescued me 10 years ago.. is she..._ " Ben thought on his mind, started to smile at her

" Ben! Ben! Hello? " Kevin asked, trying to snapped him out

Sailor Moon pointed her finger to the wing alien creature, yelled in a loud voice " I won't never let you attacked this city or to captured Ben Tennyson. This is against the law of the universe! This is unforgivable! "

" Who are you anyway? " the wing alien creature asked her again in anger

" I'm the Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punished you! " Sailor Moon said her battle speech and finished with her battle pose

" Sailor Moon... I had never heard of you. Well then, I will attacked you first! " the wing alien creature shouted, trying to attacked her with his weapon

" Watch out! " Ben yelled

Sailor Moon jumped up, away from his attack and she released her Moon Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

" You're finished, alien freak! " she shouted

" Huh? " the wing alien creature wondered

She raised her Moon Spiral Heart Moon Rod and she shouted " Moon Spiral Heart Attack! " and it was fired at the wing alien creature

The wing alien creature screamed in anguish and he was turned into dusts.

" Alright! She's did it! " Jerry said, jumped in joy

" Where did she get that weapon? " Bunnicula wondered

The CN characters went out from their hiding places and they approached to Sailor Moon and they cheered her loudly " Great Cheers for the new heroine who had saved the day! Hep! Hep! Hooray! "

" Wow... I don't believe it that she has an incredible power to fight an alien creatures. " Sylvester said

" But the question is... where she is actually came from? " Tweety wondered

While Sailor Moon was talking with the other CN characters. Ben, was kept smiling at her, making him blushed in face.

" Uh... Tennyson. Why you kept staring at her? " Kevin asked, trying to snapped him

" She's was great... she had just saved me... just like the girl who had saved me... 10 years ago. " Ben said in a romantically expression

And Kevin was began to wondered about his new reaction. Meanwhile at the rooftop, the Justice League along the Teen Titans, watching from a distance wondering about Sailor Moon's strange presence.

On the other hand, Vligax was in furious that his favorite alien monster was destroyed by Sailor Moon and he hatched an another evil plan to captured Ben Tennyson and to obtained the Ominitrix from him.

" No one can able to stop me... as the new ruler of the entire universe. " he said and he laughed in an evil expression

 **What will be Sailor Moon's role in the life of Ben? Who will be the first CN character to discovered her real secret besides Tom and Jerry?**

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 4 -Accidentally In Love**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Accidentally In Love

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon had met Ben Tennyson for the very first time however it was interrupted when the alien monster send by Vligax, to captured him. The other cartoon characters, did nothing to do but to watched in frightened until Sailor Moon faced the alien monster, defeated it and she rescued Ben. Tweety and Sylvester were wondering where she was came from. On the other hand, Vligax hatched an another evil plan to captured him and to retrieve the Omnitrix from him.

What is her ultimate role in Ben's life? Who will be the first Cartoon Network character to be discovered her real secret identity besides Tom and Jerry?

Find Out

The next morning, Serena was awoke from the bed, along with Tom and Jerry.

" Morning, Serena. " the two greeted

" Morning, Tom and Jerry. " Serena said, fixing her blanket

The three fixed together the beds.

" So... Serena.. are you really happy? " Tom asked, embarrassed

" Huh? What are you talking about? " Serena asked him, confusing

" You had rescued Ben Tennyson from that mysterious alien monster yesterday and you defeated it. All the characters are began to idolize you. " Tom said in response

" But... he didn't know that you're Sailor Moon and besides, he was the hero of the city. He was began to interested at you from the first place since we came here. " Jerry said

" I guess it was quite pretty obvious, Jerry. I'm just only a legendary warrior, you know that? " Serena stated, insisted

" Maybe you should talked with him in private. " Tom said

" Say what? " Serena asked in surprise

" Come on, Serena. Don't act as a jackass. Act as a proper lady. Remember, be courteous and nice to him and don't make him angry in temper, okay? " Jerry told her

" Okay, fine! I'll do it! " Serena protested

" Alright! Now, we should prepared your outfit first. " Tom said to her

" I should asked Bugs Bunny to borrow the dress. " Jerry said in a rush, running into the door

" Okay! " Tom yelled

And Jerry went out the room.

" I guess I started to feel nervous... " Serena said, in a nervously expression

" Don't worry, Serena. You can do it! Just like Jerry said from before. You will remember that. " Tom told her, encouraging

" Okay... " Serena said, in a slyly way

Meanwhile on the other hand at the house residence, at the room, Ben was fixing up some of his stuffs. As he placed the other box at the top of the cabinet, a thing was falled off and he picked it up. That thing was revealed was a picture of between him and Serena when they were young kids. That moment, he began to smiled in expression.

" _I couldn't forget that happiest moment... when I was ten years old... somehow... I wanted to see you again, my only childhood love._ " he thought

And he recalled on his mind about the moments when he was ten years old (in that time when he didn't discovered the Omnitrix yet)

(Flashback)

At above the tree, young Ben was climbing up, to catched an apple from the higher branch.

" Be careful, you might get fall! " one of his classmates told him

" Don't worry, I'll get it. " young Ben said in response, trying to get the apple from the branch

That moment, he began to lose his balance.

" Watch out! " one of his classmates yelled

And then, one of the branches was breaked off, and Ben was about to fall down to the ground.

" Oh no! " his classmates shouted in frightened

But suddenly, someone grabbed him.

" What the? " he wondered

He was saved by a young girl with a long blonde hair, holding him on her arms.

" Are you alright? " the girl asked

" Yes, I'm fine really. Thanks for saving me back then. " young Ben said

" You should be careful when you climbed up in the tree. " the girl told him

" Sorry about that... " young Ben apologize

The young girl placed him on the grasses. That when, the girl noticed a wound on Ben's knee.

" Oh, my. Your knee was hurt. I think it might be you been accidentally slipped into that old branch. Maybe I should bind your knee in order to recovered it. " the girl said

" No, it was just a scar. I will be fine. " young Ben said

He tried to stand up but he can't able to move quickly his feet.

" You can't move because of your wound. You should sit back again. " the girl told him

" Sorry.. " young Ben apologize and he sat down in the grass

The young girl get a handkerchief from her pocket and said to him " I will bind your knee, in order to recovered your wound. "

So, she bind her handkerchief around on his wounded knee. That moment, young Ben was began to blushed in red, thinks on his mind, that someone who can help him, a young girl just like her. After binding his knee, the young girl lend her hand, to helped him to stand up again.

" Thanks for binding my wound. " young Ben said, thanking her

" Oh, it was just nothing. I was willing to help others. Don't put yourself into risk. " the young girl said, with a smiling expression

" By the way, are you a transferee student in here? " young Ben asked

" Yes, I'm Serena Tsukino and yours? "

" I'm Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you, Serena. "

The two shaked their hands. After that, they walked on the exit gate of the school.

" Where do you lived, Serena? "

" In Japan, in Tokyo City. I had transferred here in America because my dad was an excellent employer and I currently live with my auntie and uncle. "

" Oh, I see. Just the same way as me. "

" You are? "

" Of course, I was currently resided in my grandpa's house along with my cousin. My parents were lived in a city in Bellwood."

" Oh, I get it now. Just like we got the same family ways. "

And young Ben giggled of what she said and he responded " Not exactly, we are different, you know that. "

" You think so? "

That again, young Ben was blushed in red on his face.

" Are you okay, Tennyson? "

" Yea.. Yeah, I'm fine, really.. "

" Are you... "

" It was just nothing. Let's go back to our homes, to do our studies. "

" I guessed you're right. Shall we see each other tomorrow? "

" I'm looking forward to that. " he said with a smiling expression

" See ya! Bye, Tennyson! " she yelled, waving her hand, as she running off

" You too! " he yelled

And that moment, he developed crush on her for the very first time of their first meeting.

" _I never feel this before... I think that I was got crush on her for the first time at the first meeting with her.. is this a destined fate?..._ " he thought

Then, he continued walking on the way to Grandpa Max's home.

Later that night at his room, young Ben was finished all of his homeworks in every subjects. He went on his bed, feel relaxed and he recalled about his first meeting with Serena and he feel relief, with some blushing in red on his face. His cousin, Gwen came in, saw his reaction.

" Uh, what's the matter? I guess you are feel confident today. "

" Guess what, cous. I met a new beautiful classmate in school. "

" Really?... what's her name? "

" Her name was Serena. She was came from a far away country and she lives along with her relatives. And also, she helped me. "

And young Gwen was surprised of what he said.

" She had helped you?! But how? "

" She bind my wound on my knee, with her handkerchief. I was about to fall down from the tree this morning. "

" You should really be careful next time, cous. So.. are you really like to that girl? "

" Of course " and he looked at the window, with full of stars at the skies and said " She will be my future destiny... forever.. "

" I see about that. Come on, we should get to bed. We should wake up early tomorrow. "

" I will! "

Gwen came out of the room and then he went to bed, and he daydreaming about her.

Days passed by, both young Ben and young Serena were always seen each other at school. They both went together in every subject classes and every after the class, they sat in the grasses, eating and sharing their own foods that they bring from home. After school, they both went to the park, playing and having fun with each other. After they play for few hours, they became tired and they sat on the bench on the left side. As their bond gets stronger, their relationship was about to get close to each other.

" Ummm... Serena. "

" Yes? "

" Will you come back to your country? "

" Yes, I will came back in there, to continued my new school life, high school. My parents already asked my relatives about that last night. "

And he began to sad in face.

" What's wrong? "

" I guessed that you will leave so early. I think that you will ever forget me for good. "

She laughed of what he said and she told him " Why shouldn't I never forget you when I was about to leave here. I promise. "

" You will? "

" Of course, I will keep that promise, between you and me. "

Young Ben was smiled of what she said.

" You promise to me that you will came back and meet each other again, okay? "

" I will, Ben Tennyson. I will never forget that. "

Then they both shared pinkie swear to each other.

(Flashback Ends)

After that, he placed back the picture at the top of the cabinet.

" _Somehow... I still wanted to see you... again.._ " he thought, in a romantic way

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

" Who's it? "

His cousin Gwen opened the door, came in.

" Oh, Ben. Why are you taking so long? We got to go now. "

" Okay then, just a little bit minute. "

And he hurried fixed up the room and he went downstairs, to catch up with Gwen and Kevin at the outside.

Meanwhile, Serena along with Jerry was walking around the CN City.

" This place was really nice and neat. It was very different from Tokyo City. " Serena said, amazed

" All characters, both well known and famous ones were lived here for years. Actually... it was rebuilt after the incident 5 years ago. " Jerry stated

" an incident? " she asked

" An alien invasion attacks the city, burned down every buildings, small, medium or huge ones. We are in desperate that time until some group of superheroes arrived, who had defeated the aliens. Also, Ben was among of them, uses his Omnitrix, transforming into different aliens, to defeated them. Since then, the characters welcomed him as the new hero of the city including the Justice League and the Teen Titans and some other superheroes." Jerry stated

" I see about that. So that's why your city was very famous that much. " Serena said

" After that horrible incident, we are lived peaceful and normal life once again since Ben Tennyson was the protector of the town. So that's why no alien invasions was coming until now. " Jerry stated

That when, they met Bloo (from Foster Home Imaginary Friends), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) and the trios Ed, Edd and Eddy.

" Hey, Tom! Hey, Jerry! What's up?! " Lazlo yelled, waving his hand

" Oh, you guys. I never thought that we met up here in this street. " Jerry said, approached to them

" Do you ever forgot, pal? This is our favorite street site that we walked here everyday. " Bloo stated

" Oh, yeah... I almost forgot that, thanks for informing me that, Bloo. " Jerry said

" No problem at all, besides we are in one team once again since you are left here in the city for long years. " Bloo stated

" So... where's your pal Tom? " Ed asked

" He didn't wanna come so me and Serena will came out here today. " Jerry said in response

" My goodness, I hope he will never hanged out with us, I suppose. " Eddy said, with an upset expression

" Cheer up, Eddy. Tom was very busy, you know that. " Edd said, cheered him up

" It's was okay, I will tell to Tom about that. He will come with us next time. " Bloo said

" So.. what are you two doing here? traveling around? " Ed asked

" Actually, I bring Serena today, in order to see Ben Tennyson. " Jerry said

The five looked at her

" Uh... it's something wrong? " she asked

" Guys, stop staring at her. " Jerry told them

" By the way, have you heard the news that a new superheroine named Sailor Moon was showed up yesterday? " Lazlo asked

" Oh yeah, she had defeated the monster butt and top of that she had saved the hero protector of the city. I wondered where that mysterious warrior came from..." Ed said, with a wondering curiousity

" Don't you think that he was related to her? " Bloo asked

" I think so. Those two are quite perfect for each other, as the protectors of the city. " Lazlo stated

" The question is... where is she? She doesn't showed up after the incident yesterday. " Eddy wondered

" Do you know about her, Jerry? " Bloo asked

" Well... umm... I know her... we are been close allies for a long time... " Jerry answered, uttered

" Really? Wow, amazing. I never thought that you two are closed friends. " Lazlo said, amazed

" Actually... she was very busy in her missions... so don't need to be worried... she will came here if you need some help from her. " Jerry stated

" Oh, I see. I hope she will come back. " Edd said, with a saddened relief

" Me too " Bloo said, did the same way as Edd does

" Cheer up, guys. okay? " Serena told them, with a happy expression

" Everyone here in the city were became fond and idolized her so much since she showed up last time. " Jerry said to her

" You say so " Serena said and she thought " _They didn't know that I'm really Sailor Moon... Only Tom and Jerry were the ones who knows who really I am... I have to keep in a secret from everyone else... including Ben Tennyson..._ "

Suddenly, the green car passed by, stopped by at the road, making Serena was wondered in curious. The window was opened and she was surprised when Ben noticed her.

" Oh, it's was you, Serena. Why are you out here? Are you going somewhere? " he asked

" or maybe you should come with us then? " Gwen asked her

" Would I " Serena said, with a happy expression and she told Jerry " Come on, let's go! "

" I'm coming, Serena. " Jerry said in a rush and he said to the five " Bye, guys! We will meet again tomorrow! "

" Okay, be careful! " Lazlo told him

" I will! " Jerry yelled

But before the two went to the car and suddenly, his stomach was grumbling.

" Jerry, Are you hungry? " Serena asked

" Yeah, I eat only a little this morning. " Jerry replied

" Maybe I should take you two to Mr Smoothies then. " Ben said

" Really? " Jerry asked in surprised

" Maybe we should take a little break for a while before we should go. " Kevin said, insisted

So they bring Serena and Jerry to the Mr Smoothies restaurant, their favorite hang out.

" Yummy, it was taste delicious. " Jerry said in delight, as he continued drinking and eating

" I guessed you eating too much, for a little creature just like you, Jerry. " Kevin said

" It was no problem to me Kevin, I'm always so hungry epescially when it's comes to long journeys. " Jerry stated

" So.. what you two want anyway? " Gwen asked

" Actually... I wanted to talked with your cousin. " Serena replied

And Ben was wondered in curious of what she said and he turned to her, asked " Are you going to talk with me? "

" Of course, a very important conversation. But not on this restaurant. Is it just okay if we talked in the park? " Serena requested

" Oh, okay. It was fine with me. " Ben answered and he said to Gwen and Kevin " I think we should take a little bit longer. "

" Okay, just go ahead and talked with your beautiful girlfriend anyway. " Kevin told him, in an embarrassment way

" She was not my girlfriend, you know! " Ben protested

And both two are left out. That when, Gwen senses an unknown presence inside Serena.

" I think something bothered with Serena. " Gwen said, whispered to Kevin

" Don't you mean that she was his childhood friend that he was longing for all these years? " Kevin asked her, correcting it

" Exactly but there is something that I didn't know about her true secret. " Gwen thought, suspiciously

" her true secret? What do you mean? " Kevin asked, with curiosity

" Uh, guys. Is something wrong? " Jerry asked, interrupted their conversation

" It was nothing, Jerry. Just finished your eating. " Gwen told him

" Okay... " Jerry muttered

Gwen turned back to Kevin again, said " I think that Serena was hiding something... so very mysterious... "

" So very mysterious? What do you mean? Shall we tell to Ben about that? " Kevin asked, wondering in confusion

" No, we can't tell it to him so early. " Gwen said, insisted him

" So when? " Kevin asked

" At the right time and at the right place." Gwen said in response

Meanwhile, Serena and Ben were sat on the bench at the park (Note: In which the same place that they played during their childhood days)

" So.. what are we doing here? Are you supposed to say something to me? " Ben asked her

" Well.. I will gonna say to that... " Serena said, uttered and she looks around in every corner of the park and she said " This is the same place that we played during our childhood days. "

" Wait... you remember that place? I didn't remember that from before. " Ben said

And she turned to him, said with provement " Tennyson, for all those years that we didn't see each other since I left here and now we meet each other in this place. "

" Wait.. are you saying that you are... my childhood friend? " he asked in surprise

" Yes, it was me, Tennyson. I'm your first childhood friend. How should I forget that? " Serena said in response

That moment, he hugged her in embrace.

" I never thought that we should met each other that way, for all those years. " he said in delight

" Me too, Tennyson. " Serena said

After their embracement, he asked her in curiousity " Why you didn't say that to me from the first place that we met each other last time? "

" Well you see, I was almost forgot that since I went back to Tokyo after I graduate in elementary. When I was brought by my friends Tom and Jerry here in the town last time, I didn't realize that you had grown matured since we are young kids. You had completely changed a lot. " Serena stated

" You too, you had completely changed a lot too. " Ben said

That when, he get something from his pocket.

" Are you getting something? " Serena asked

And he released the handkerchief (the same thing that Serena used in binding his knee when he had a wounded scar).

" No way... is that... " Serena said, uttered in surprise

" I wanted to returned this to you, the same thing that you used to bind my wounded knee. I had kept this since you had left. " Ben said

That when, the two are looking at each other, face to face, romantically.

 **Now, Serena was finally confessed to Ben that she was his childhood friend that he longing for all the years. But, she didn't tell to him that she and Sailor Moon are the same persona.**

 **Who will be the first CN character to discovered her real secret? Will it could be Gwen or any other characters besides Tom and Jerry?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 5 - Award To The New Heroine**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Award To The New Heroine

In the previous chapter, Tom and Jerry asked Serena if she wanted to speaked to Ben, although Serena tells them that he didn't know her real secret identity. The flashback on how Serena and Ben met each other since childhood. Later, Jerry met up with some of the fellow Cartoon Network characters, Bloo (from Foster Imaginary Friends), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) and the trio Ed, Edd and Eddy. They are having a fun conversation on the road until Ben showed up, asked Serena and Jerry to come to their mission trip however Jerry was feel hungry and so they take the two to Mr Smoothies, their favorite food hang out. That moment, Serena asked Ben to talked in private. As the two leave for a moment, Gwen was began to started suspicious on Serena's secret presence. Meanwhile, Serena and Ben came to the park, in which it was the same place that they played since childhood and then Serena revealed to him that she was his childhood friend and they make sweet amends. The chapter ends that Ben wanted to returned her handkerchief to Serena, in which she used when she wrapped his wounded knee when they're childhood.

Who will be the first CN character to discovered her secret identity?

Find Out

In an unknown underground factory, a group of DNA aliens are guarding around the factory. On the top of the factory at the sixth floor, the leader of the DNA aliens named the Highbreed, was watching through the computer screen until Vligax showed up, appeared before him.

Highbreed turned to him, asked " What do you want, Vligax? "

" Oh come on, I'm not came here for a fight. I wanted to offered to you something. "

" offered something? of what? "

He gave the red crystal, in which it was capable of blocking the whole surrounding.

" a red crystal? What was that for? "

" Well, you see, we have some brand new enemy to face with. "

" new enemy? Who? "

" An unknown warrior named Sailor Moon, had appeared a while ago in CN city. I believe that she was the secret acquaintance of Ben Tennyson. She had the most incredible power of magic that I never seen from before. She was the one who had destroyed my servant alien a day ago. "

" And... what should I do? "

" I need to eliminate her at all cost and of course, you need a better clever plan."

" What better clever plan did you say? "

" If Tennyson handled the item that it was kept at the top floor of the factory all by himself without his allies except that he will gonna give to that moon warrior, you will used him as a bait, in order to eliminate that moon warrior at all cost. "

" I understand completely, Vligax. I will never failed this time. "

" Good. " he said with an evil grin and he vanished away

Meanwhile back at the park, Serena was surprised of the handkerchief that Ben holding on his hand.

" You had kept this? "

" Of course, I had kept this handkerchief since after you had left here. I didn't do any damage that way. "

And Serena retrieve her handkerchief from him.

" Thanks a lot, Ben. I never thought that my handkerchief was lost and I realized that you had kept it since I left. "

" Not at all and besides you are my first childhood friend that I have. " he said with a smiling expression

The two looked at each other, in a romantic way but after a moment, it was interrupted when Kevin calls them from the distance.

" Hey! We gonna go! " Kevin yelled

" I guessed we gonna go now. " Ben said to her

" Oh, okay then. " Serena responded

And the two went back to Gwen, Kevin, and Jerry. So, the group leaved Mr Smoothies and they rode off to their mission trip.

" So, where are we going? " Serena asked

" We are going on a task mission, a very complicated and dangerous mission. " Gwen said in responded

Jerry whispered to Serena, said " They are working in fighting against other alien creatures who are still stayed in planet Earth. "

" But.. you had said that there will be no invasion but why you say that there are some creatures from other planets are still attacking here? " Serena asked in curiosity

" It was happened a long time ago but there are some brand new alien creatures, called the DNA aliens. They are the ones who attacked the people, transform into aliens themselves. The leader who was named Highbreed was the responsible for these alien attacks and abductions. " Jerry stated

" transform? You mean like trance jacked? " Serena asked

" Exactly, and of course they have their new allies and sidekicks, in an organization named the Plumbers, who were responsible for maintaining from alien attacks. And of course, his grandfather Max, was an active member of that organization. " Jerry stated

" Wow, I guessed you had already know a lot about alien attacks. " Serena said

" Told you, I already know those things since me and Tom left from before. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, I understand that. " Serena responded

And they are continued on their way, to the factory hideout. Meanwhile at the outside of CN City, everyone were preparing the stage. Tom, who was at the outside door, looked at the set and he began to wondered of what they are preparing for. And so, Daffy Duck approached to him, carried some speakers.

" Umm... Daffy? "

" Yes, what is it, Tom? "

" Why all the CN characters are preparing the stage outside of the city? "

" Actually, there will be an awarding for tonight. "

Then, Tom was surprised in shocked of what Daffy said, and he asked " an awards night? For whom? "

" For the brand new heroine, Sailor Moon and top of that there will be a special program. All the characters are getting so excited of seeing her coming tonight. "

And Tom was stunned of what he said, became speechless, can't say anything a word from his mouth.

" Uh, Tom. Are you alright, say something, buddy? " Daffy asked, trying to snapped his senses

" Well... I must go back inside in just for few minutes. " Tom said in a rush and he runned in a hurry

And Daffy was stunned of Tom's reaction.

" Hmm, that's weird... I think something bothering something on his mind, I wondered why. " he thought

Tom, rushed back to the room, get the cellphone from his bag, and then he dialed the number, tried to contact Jerry and Serena.

" Come on! Come on... respond! respond! " he thought in panicked

On the other hand, Rex and his side kick Bobo Haha were at the computer headquarters, researched something at the computer machine.

" What are we researching for, Rex? " Bobo asked

" To find out if that Sailor Moon was real or not. "

Bobo sighed and said to him, " Are you kidding me?! That warrior got a secret identity? There is no way that a legendary warrior got a hidden secret. "

" Let's find out if it was really she was really true after all. " Rex responded, as he continued typing on the computer machine

A minutes later, the info document appeared in on the screen.

" Bingo! found it! " Rex said

" Let's see if what it was on that info about her. " Bobo responded

The two read the info document of Sailor Moon on the screen however when they reached on the biological information of her, Rex was react in surprise, with shocking expression.

" Is something wrong, Rex? "

" Sailor Moon's real secret identity was actually the young lady Serena Tsukino, the close friend of Tom and Jerry. "

" No way! You mean that young lady was the legendary warrior? I had never expected that to heard that information about her. "

" She was part of the galaxy defenders just like the Justice League and Teen Titans. She was born with moon power abilities. "

" Don't you think that your friend Ben knows about this? I been heard that Serena was his childhood friend. "

" No, not yet. I will gonna tell to him tonight at the awards night where supposed that Sailor Moon will show up, to be awarded as the new heroine of the CN City. "

" Are you really sure about that, Rex? "

" Of course, I'm sure. "

He recalled on his mind that he was among the heroes characters who were watching at the top of the building, watching that Sailor Moon had saved Ben from the alien monster yesterday and after that he thought " _She is a legendary warrior... no... his only childhood friend... who had truly saved his life.. I will gonna tell to him at the right place at the right time._ "

Back when, they are on the way to the hideout of the Highbreed, the factory headquarters. Serena thought on her mind, " _I won't never tell to him that I was truly Sailor Moon, the Scout of Love and Justice. But for now, I will keep going on protecting him from the dangers._ "

Her moment when Ben turned to her, asked with curiosity " Is something wrong, Serena? I guessed you been act a little bit strange. "

" It was nothing, Ben. I just remembered something on my mind that I couldn't forgot with. "

" I see " he said, turned back around, with an upset expression on his face

And Jerry whispered to her, asked in a low tone voice " Serena, What did you do? You had make him upset. "

" What? I guess I was telling him that the... "

" That you are Sailor Moon, aren't you? " Jerry asked her, in a low tone voice again

" I was trying hide in my mind ordered to avoid him from dangers. " Serena responded, in a low whispered voice

" Is something wrong, Serena? Are you arguing with Jerry? " Kevin asked, interrupted their secret conversation

" It was nothing, Kevin. We have been talking about those mysterious alien attacks appeared on planet Earth. " Serena responded, with a slight giggle on her face

" Oh, I guess you are believed in those stuffs, don't you, Serena? " Kevin asked

" Not exactly that much. I had already read some books about alien legends and mythologies. " Serena stated

" So... you mean that you are a galaxy expert? " Gwen asked

" Not at all, really. " Serena responded

Jerry sighed breathly and he thought " _I guessed she was outside minded this time..._ "

And Ben turned to her, who was did not upset again when he heard her answer and he asked " Are you loved to explore outside galaxy? I never thought that you like to discovered other creatures from outer space. "

" I loved to, it was my second dream in the future that I wanted to explore outside space, traveled in across the universe, from planet to planet. " Serena said

" You are such a space lover, Serena. Just like me after all. And besides, I wanted to explore with the one that I like the most. " Ben said with a smiling expression

And Serena became speechless, stunned of what he said.

" Uh, is something wrong? " Ben asked her, trying to snapped her out

" It was just nothing. I will be fine. " Serena said in response

" Alright! We're almost here. " Kevin said

They are finally reached to the factory hideout, in which the Highbreed and DNA aliens are hiding. They went out together in the car.

" Oh, my gosh! " Jerry said in surprised

" I think that was too freaking out... " Serena muttered and she asked Ben " What are we supposed to go in there? "

" To retrieve the crystal item. " he responded

" a crystal item? What's that? " Serena asked, stunning

" the crystal light that was capable of stopped the DNA aliens from spreading. It was said that it was placed at the top of the factory tower, the main source. " Gwen stated

" I see... so I think we shall get going then to retrieve that item from inside, right? " Serena said, insisted

" I guess it was too risky to go in there. " Jerry said

" Why not? " Serena asked, wondered in curious

And they looked through hiding in a large rock.

" DNA aliens are surrounded in every corners of the factory. " Gwen said, as she read in her technical laptop

" How we gonna distract those things without noticing? " Jerry asked

" Just leave it to me. " Ben said

" Are you sure about that, Ben? " Serena asked

" Don't be such an anxious about me, okay? " Ben told her

" I understand but don't do anything reckless. " Serena said to him

" Okay then, let's busted it up! " Ben said and he pressed his Omnitrix transforming into alien Chromastone

" Wow, I never thought that you so cool when you transformed into an alien just like that in your watch. " Serena said, with an impressive expression

" Well, thank you, Serena. " Ben (in an alien form) said, with a smiling expression

" Can you get hurry up and do it? " Kevin asked him

And so, Chromastone used his laser power to fired at the post lights, in order to make the DNA aliens fall down. The plan has worked.

" Alright! Nice shot, Ben. " Jerry said

" Not at all, Jerry. " Ben said (in his alien form)

Then, the five were keeped walking, on the way to the entrance of the factory. When they reached to the door, they tried to went inside.

" So... now what? " Jerry asked

" We have to keep going. " Gwen said

But when they are already made inside, they were been cornered by some group of DNA aliens, holding with weapons on their hands.

" Oh, no... this is not so good... " Jerry said in a frightened expression

" I guessed we are been surrounded. " Gwen said

" It was really a trap, after all. " Kevin said

That when, the Highbreed leader appeared at the top of the stairs, with a wicked smile on his face.

" I never thought that aliens could smile just like that. " Jerry said

" At last, you have finally reached on time and now you are all fall in to my trap. " the Highbreed said

" What do you want? " Serena asked

" I can't let you have to get the light crystal from the main source at the factory tower. Because we alien creatures will continue to spread across to every planets. " the Highbreed said, with an evil expression

" That why we had came here to claimed it and to destroyed in order to stop from spreading. " Gwen said

Then, the Highbreed turned to Ben, with a wicked grin.

" Oh, no. This is not so good. " Jerry said in a frightened expression

" Vligax tells everything all of your strangest moves and so he had came here, ordered me to get you. " the Highbreed said

He reversed back to his normal human form, asked in demand " Vligax ordered you that?! "

" Of course, to make sure that the legendary warrior named Sailor Moon and to used you, in order to lured her into my trap and to prevent from reached to her to get the crystal. " the Highbreed stated

The three were surprised of what he said.

" He's knows about Sailor Moon? But why? " Ben thought

" I think Vligax tells to him all about her hidden secrets. " Gwen said

" Just give up now if you wanted to see Sailor Moon will showed up. Make a choice. " the Highbreed demanded

" I won't! " Ben protested

" Really, eh? " the Highbreed asked, in an amusing way and he ordered the DNA aliens, " Attack them! "

And the DNA aliens are charged to attack them.

" Well? Let's settle this in a hard way. " Kevin said

" You think so " Gwen said and she turned around, asked " Isn't that right, Serena? "

But Serena was disappeared from their sight, leaving Jerry was standing besides them, holding his duel disk on his arm.

" Uh, where is Serena? She was behind you, right? " Gwen asked him

" She was going to retrieve the item from the top. " Jerry said in response

" What? She will go there all by herself? That's was too risky for her to go in there on the top. " Ben asked in surprise

" I guessed you are worried about her, don't you? " Kevin asked, in embarrassment

" Will you shut up, Kevin?! " Ben told him

The DNA aliens are about to attacked them however they used their abilities and powers to fight them however in a couple of minutes, the Ominitrix was started to go down, and it was said that it will reversed again for one hour. He returned back to his human form.

" Is something wrong, Ben? " Jerry asked, who was still fighting those DNA aliens at the left corner

" Can you recharge it back? " Gwen asked him

" I was keeped trying. " Ben said, as he tried to fix his Omnitrix

Suddenly, Jerry's communicator was ringing and he called out, " Hello? "

" pal! Where are you? " Tom asked

" Uh, I guess we are in the city... do some games stuffs... so now what? " Jerry asked

" There will be an award night program ceremony tonight for Sailor Moon. " Tom responded

" Say what? An award night ceremony for Sailor Moon? " Jerry asked in surprise

" Yes, it will started at exactly 8:00 o clock. All the characters are excited of her arrival. You have to get here immediately! " Tom told him

" You got it " Jerry replied and he turned off the communicator

" What's it, Jerry? " Gwen asked

" There will be an award night ceremony for Sailor Moon tonight at 8 o clock. " Jerry said

" Say what?! " Gwen and Kevin asked in surprise

" We have to get hurried immediately. It was almost sunset. " Jerry said in a rush

" I guess we need to finished this as soon as we can do. " Gwen said

" Hah! Don't you think that you guys can finished us so easily? What a reckless struggle. " the Highbreed asked, mockingly

" We are not afraid of you, you freak! " Kevin shouted

Gwen turned back to Ben, asked " Are you finished yet? "

" Come on... Come on... I need your help... " Ben said, as he keep trying to recharge back his Omnitrix

Kevin tried to attacked the Highbreed however he was knocked down easily then Gwen turned next to attack however she was easily knocked down on the floor, leaving Jerry and Ben was standing behind.

" Now, it was your turn, Tennyson. " the Highbreed said, stepped forward

" Oh, no! This is not so good... " Jerry said in a frightened expression

" Surrender right now if you don't want to get you hurt. " the Highbreed demanded him

Ben, tried to stepped back away from him, shouted " I wont ever surrender! "

" Are you not afraid of surrender? Well then, let's do this in a hard way. " the Highbreed said in evil expression

He tried to pulled the Omnitrix from his arm.

" Oh no! " Jerry said in surprised

" I wont let you have it! " Ben protested, as he tried to pulled back his Omnitrix from Highbreed

" You will no longer to be the hero of the entire universe... forever... " the Highbreed said with wicked expression, trying to pulled it away from him

But suddenly, Sailor Moon's voice was heard in the whole place " I wont let you lay your evil fingers on him! "

Jerry turned back, saw her with a surprising expression " Sailor Moon, you're here! "

Sailor Moon jumped down from the top of the stairs and jumped to Ben's defense. The Highbreed was amused in surprise by her arrival.

" I never thought that you will came here to saved me again. " Ben said in delight

" Are you alright, Ben? Are you not hurt that much? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. I'm not hurt that much. " Ben said

And Sailor Moon turned to the Highbreed.

" So... you are his secret acquaintance, the legendary warrior named Sailor Moon? I never expected that you had came here to rescued your favorite hero of yours. " the Highbreed asked, with an amusing expression

" Playtime is over, you evil Highbreed. I wont ever you attacked him again by your evil tricks of yours! " Sailor Moon said

" So, Did you get the thing from the top? " the Highbreed asked

" Right here. " Sailor Moon said, showed the mallet bag to him

" Wait, no! Don't give it to him! He was trying to used for DNA aliens spreading. " Ben shouted, trying to stopped her

" Well, give it now if you don't want Tennyson to get hurt. " the Highbreed demanded

" Sailor Moon... no... " Ben said, with a worried expression

And Sailor Moon throwed the mallet bag to the Highbreed.

" Perfect, you wanted to spared him, what a pity warrior you are. " the Highbreed said, amusing

" Actually... it was not the crystal light that I laid on the mallet bag. " Sailor Moon said

" Say what?! " the Highbreed asked in surprise

He opened the mallet bag and he was surprised that it was just a fuse bomb then it was began to explode.

" Watch out! " Ben shouted and he grabbed her and they both slipped on the floor, in order to get away from the blast and he asked her " Are you alright? "

" Yes, I'm fine. " Sailor Moon said

And he smiled at her. Jerry rushed to them.

" Are you two alright? " Jerry asked

" Yes, We're just fine. " Sailor Moon answered

" But hold on... how did you get the crystal light anyway? " Ben asked her

" Actually... I used the guide map that I have in my bag before we get inside here so that it was easy for me to get the crystal light even though the Highbreed never realized it." Sailor Moon said in response

" So.. where is the crystal light? " Ben asked, with curiosity

" It was kept in an another mallet bag. " Sailor Moon said, show the large green mallet bag to him and she opened the bag, showing the crystal light on it

" Wow! You did great back there! I'm so proud of you, Sailor Moon. " Ben said and he hugs her tightly, making her to blushed in red

That when, both Gwen and Kevin are woke up from unconsciousness.

" What's just happened? " Gwen wondered

And they turned around and they were surprised that Sailor Moon had the crystal light.

" No way... she had the crystal light? But how? " Kevin wondered

They approached to her.

" Umm... Sailor Moon? How did you get the crystal light from the top? " Gwen asked her

" It was a long story. " Sailor Moon said with a smile, as she keeps turning back to Ben, who was smiling at her also

" Uh, guys. We have to get back to the city. Sailor Moon's awarding ceremony will be started soon. " Jerry said in a rush

" an awarding ceremony? For me? " Sailor Moon asked in curiosity

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Ben said, as he grabbed her hand

Kevin sighed and said, " Those two are quite lovebirds. "

" Yeah... you think so... " Gwen said

And they went out of the factory site. Back at CN City, everyone were sitted at their respective chairs while Tom was still standing behind at the post line, waiting for Jerry and Serena to returned back.

" Come on... Come on... hurry up... " he said in anxious expression

Tweety and Sylvester approached to him.

" Is something wrong, Tom? " Sylvester asked

" Jerry and Serena are not returning back here yet. I hope there are okay. " Tom said in response

" Don't need to be worry, Tom. They were with the Tennysons. I hope they will returned back safe and sound. " Tweety said, cheered him up

" Yeah, you say so... " Tom said, uttered

That when, the green car arrived in and everyone were surprised including Tom. They are went out together in the car.

" pal! Sailor Moon! " Tom said in delight, approached to them

" Hey, Tom! " Jerry said and the three shared a group hug

" I'm so getting so worried about you two. Where have you ever been? Everyone were waiting so long. " Tom asked

" It was a long story. " Jerry said, with a smiling expression

The other characters were surprised that Sailor Moon had came and they are happy in delighted. Rex, rushed to Ben, with a worried expression.

" buddy! I'm so glad that you are alright! How was the mission? " he asked

" Seems fine, thanks to Sailor Moon. " Ben answered with smiling expression on his face

And Rex was stunned of what he said.

" Uh, Rex? Are you alright? " Ben asked, tried to snapped him out

The Mayor of Townsville approached to Sailor Moon.

" I'm so glad that you had came on time, Sailor Moon. " the Mayor said

" No problem at all, after all I was the new protector of the city. " Sailor Moon said

" Come on, the program will be started soon in a minute. " the Mayor said in a rush

And later that evening, the awarding ceremony to Sailor Moon, the new heroine of the CN City, was become success without any interrupted incidents. After that, it was followed by a program and some special performances on stage by the CN characters just like Gumball and his siblings, Scooby Doo and Shaggy, Steven and his Gem pals, the Foster Imaginary Friends gangs and lastly her closest allies Tom and Jerry. Ben, who was sat on the center chair was smiled that Sailor Moon had captured the hearts of every people acrossed the city. But later that moment, he was pushed by Kevin to the stage.

" Kevin! What did you do? " he asked

" Don't be such a sluggish there. Go to her! " Kevin shouted

And he went to the stage, approached to Sailor Moon, used by a microphone.

" Um, Sailor Moon? "

" Yes, Ben? What is it? "

" You are the most everlasting heroine that I ever met. I never realized that fate had brought us together, as both defenders of the city. " and he hold her hand

And everyone were acting romantic. Sailor Moon, hold his hand and she said " You are the luckiest hero that I ever met. I never realized that you are different from other heroes. You had never gave up on me at all times when I first saw you. I vowed that I will protect this beloved city with all my might and courage. I'm always here to help you at all times. "

Everyone clapped louder, with cheers.

" And one more favor that I need to say to you, Sailor Moon. "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Well, actually... the truth is that... I was truly in lo-"

That moment, Sailor Moon had kissed him on the lips, much to everyone surprise in shocked including the Mayor, who was on the stage, opened his mouth and he dropped the microphone on the floor.

" That's was soooo... romantic!! " Jerry shouted

After she kissed him, his face turned blushed in red.

" Why did you had kissed me? " he asked, with curiosity

" Is because that... I had truly cared for you a lot. I won't let you go at all times. " Sailor Moon said

After they are shocked of what they saw, they are started to act sweetly in romantic expression.

" My cousin was so very lucky. " Gwen said

" Yeah, you said so. But... don't you think that he had known her real secret? " Kevin asked

" Not yet, but we need to find out if she and Serena are in a same persona. " Gwen said

" Oh, yeah. I get it of what you said but for now we should let those two be together in private while we are still investigating her real secret. We can't let Ben to be shocked of who she's really was, her childhood friend was actually the legendary heroine. " Kevin stated

" You got the point, you guys. We need to investigate about her real secret. " Rex said, who was standing beside their backs.

" Rex? Why are you standing in there besides us? Did you know about her real secret? " Kevin asked

" Of course but it was just only a secret info. Don't telled it to Ben about this little secret investigation. " Rex whispered to them

" Okay, we will joined with you, Rex. " Gwen said

" No prob. " Rex said with a thumbs up

Gwen, turned around in silent way, watching her cousin and Sailor Moon were having fun with each other, along with the other characters, asking her for an autograph and she felt her presence inside her, thinking that Sailor Moon was actually his childhood friend Serena.

Meanwhile on the dark spaceship headquarters, Vligax, who was still standing, watching the view of the planet Earth through the window. That when, the Highbreed appeared before him, badly injured.

" Vligax, I think I had failed to captured Ben Tennyson and the Omnitrix and top of that, the warrior Sailor Moon had the crystal light. She was really teamed up with him. She was very tough and clever one. I can't beat her so easily. " the Highbreed stated

That when, Psyphon (one of Ben Tennyson's arch enemies appeared before them)

" Psyphon?! " the Highbreed wondered in surprise

" I guessed I had an better evil plan to get rid of that moon warrior and to captured Tennyson and the Omnitrix as well. What do you think about my plan, Vligax? " Psyphon said

" Go ahead and make sure that you will bring him to me, alive along with the Omnitrix and eliminate that moon warrior at once! No one can stand in my way, to become the new ruler of the entire universe. " Vligax said, with loud evil laughter

" Yes, Vligax. I will never failed you. " Psyphon said, bowed before him then he left the space headquarters, going to after Ben Tennyson and the Omnitrix and to eliminate Sailor Moon.

 **Now, a brand new enemy had appeared, in order to make Vligax's ultimate plan will succeed. On the other hand, Gwen and Kevin along with Rex (who was the first CN character to discovered her real secret) wanted to know if Serena and Sailor Moon are in same persona. Sailor Moon (Serena), tried to proved to him that she and her heroine identity are in one persona. Will she able to confessed to him although that she had revealed to him that she was his childhood friend?**

 **Who will be the next CN character to be discovered of Sailor Moon's real secret identity? Will Sailor Moon can able to stop Psyphon from capturing him? What is Vligax's next big move?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 - Childhood Past Memories**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Childhood Past Memories

In the previous chapter, Vligax ordered the Highbreed leader, that he will lure Ben Tennyson as a bait, in order for Sailor Moon to surrender herself. On the other hand, Daffy Duck tell to Tom about the upcoming award ceremony for Sailor Moon, making him to shocked in surprised. Meanwhile, Serena and Jerry tagged along with Ben, Gwen and Kevin in their mission, to get the crystal light. However, they are been cornered by Highbreed and his armies. But when Sailor Moon had finally showed up, the Highbreed demands her, to give the crystal, in an exchange for Ben. Instead of a crystal light, it was actually a explosion bomb, making Highbreed was injured. Return back to CN City, a special program was held, performed by different CN characters. In the middle of the program, Sailor Moon decided that she will helped Ben, in saving the town from the evil forces and she gave him a kiss, much to everyone surprise. But on the other hand, Psyphon, an another main arch enemy of Ben, had an evil plan in order to defeat Sailor Moon.

Will Gwen and Kevin along with Rex can finally able to discovered her secret identity? Will Serena can able to tell the real truth to her only childhood friend? What will be her next move?

Find Out

After the awarding ceremony, Tom and Jerry along with Sailor Moon returned back to the hotel.

" That's was great, isn't it? " Tom asked, in a romantic manner

" About what? " Sailor Moon asked, with curiosity

" I guess you are been so attracted to him, aren't you? " Jerry asked, correcting her

Her face turned full red.

" Aha! I knew it! You are in love to him! I knew it! " Tom said, with embarrassment

" Guys, give me a break! He and I were just childhood friends, remember? " Sailor Moon protested

" Oh, really... you have give your first kiss to him. That's was so romantic!! " Jerry said

" Will you guys stopped it?! " Sailor Moon told them

But then, Tweety Bird and Sylvester went in, approached to them.

" Oh, Tweety, Sylvester. Why are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? " Jerry asked, turned to them

" Well, we need to asked you something, to Miss Sailor Moon. " Tweety responded

" About what? " Sailor Moon asked, with confuse in curiosity

" Are you really the childhood friend sweetheart of Mr Ben Tennyson? " Tweety asked

Sailor Moon sigh in deep breath for a moment and after a second, she responded " Yes, I am his childhood friend sweetheart. My real secret persona was Serena Tsukino. "

" You... are Serena?! But why? " Sylvester asked, in a surprise manner

" Tom, Jerry. How did know her secret identity from the first place? " Tweety asked

" Actually, Tweety. It was a long story. I will explained everything at the room, for a private conversation. But, don't tell to anyone else, including his cousin Gwen and his friend, Kevin. " Jerry told him

" We understand, Jerry. " Tweety said

And Jerry along with Sylvester and Tweety came up in the room at the third floor, leaving Tom and Sailor Moon behind.

" I guess you have finally admitted your real secret identity to them after all. "

She nodded her head, said " But still, I can't showed my real identity to him for now, despite he had harbored feelings for me, even though he was the hero of this town. "

" I know that but still... he was still your childhood friend. Don't ever give up on him, just you did the same way as you did to Jaden from before. I know you can do it. Me and Jerry will always to support you always at all times. Proved to him that he needs you so much. "

" Thanks, Tom, for cheering me up. " with a slight smile on her face

" So, shall we get back upstairs? "

" Of course "

And the two went upstairs, to take a rest.

On the other hand at Tennyson's residence, Ben, was at his room, watching the pictures of between him and Serena when they are still young in the photo album.

When he looked at one of the pictures of his and Serena, he was blushed reacted on his face.

His grandpa, Max, went in, approached to him.

" Um, Ben. What are you doing? "

He was surprised and he closed the photo album, then placed back under his bed.

" Oh, it was nothing, Grandpa. Is there is something that you need to asked me all about? "

" Well, I guess you are watching in the photo album, aren't you? "

He sigh, in deep breath for a moment and he responded " Yes, Grandpa. I was watching in the photo album about my childhood memories with Serena. "

" Oh... I still remember that girl... she was came from Japan, and transferred in here in your school, isn't it? "

" Yes, but she returned back to Japan, to started her high school years. "

" I doubt that. I know that you miss her a lot after all those years passed by. "

" And guess what, she had returned back in the town along with Tom and Jerry a day ago. "

" Really?! "

" Of course, but there is a special person that I ever met with. "

" Who? "

" A mysterious warrior named Sailor Moon. "

" Sailor Moon? I have been heard that from your cousin Gwen. She said that she has the power of magic and to healed people who turned into monster creatures, isn't that correct? "

" Yes, after all, she had saved my life from dangers. She was brave, unfearful and strong warrior. From the moment that I saw her, I realized that she was looked like Serena. I guess I need her so much, always. "

Max, was very obvious of Ben's love feelings for both Serena and Sailor Moon.

" Hold on, are you saying that you are in love to her? But you already have Serena, your childhood friend. "

" Even though that I already have feelings for her, my strong feelings for Sailor Moon will never changed that way, is because she was my new heroine of my life. " and he hold his locket necklace, placing in his chest, through his hand

" I understand of what you feel, Ben. But you have to be stay conscious out there. "

" Stay conscious? of what, Grandpa? "

" Your arch enemies will might came to target you because they know that you are in a love relationship with her. "

" Why they should know about my love relationship with her? Grandpa, I will never let them to get hands on my watch. Even though that I will put myself in danger, Sailor Moon was always there to rescued me from them. "

And he was curious of what he had said.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin along with Rex were at the research computer room, searching on the computer on about Sailor Moon.

" Are you sure that you have searched it, Rex? " Kevin asked

" Of course not, I found some of her secret informations on all about her. " Rex responded

And he showed the website to them in which he found the secret informations of Sailor Moon. As Gwen read the whole info list, then she was shocked in surprised of what she had read.

" No way... Sailor Moon was actually... Serena Tsukino?! But why? " she wondered in surprise

" I think that they got the same styles, manners and personalities. But the question is how she had become Sailor Moon from the first place. " Rex stated

" I guessed Sailor Moon was a real person, after all. " Kevin said

" But Ben didn't know that Serena, his childhood friend and Sailor Moon are in one persona. That's why some of the enemies we have faced from the before, started to targeted him, because of his love relationship with her. " Gwen said, in a thoughtful manner

" So, now what? Shall we gonna tell to him about it? " Kevin asked

" No, not now. I guess the best option is to talked with Serena in a private conversation. If we gonna tell to him, he will be gone awry and confusing. " Gwen responded

" Okay, as you say so. " Kevin said

" Are you really sure about that? " Rex asked

" Don't need to be worried, just leave everything to us. You must kept eye on my cousin at all the times. " Gwen told him

" I understand " Rex said

But unbeknownst to them, someone was heard their conversation from behind the wall. After that, the shadow left away.

The next morning, Serena along with Jerry came to the Tennyson's residence. Ben, was surprised when he saw her arriving in.

" Serena! I'm so glad that you will came here in my home. " he said

" Not really, I asked from Jerry about your home address, and of course we will visit you and your family. " Serena said

Grandpa Max, approached to her, in a surprise manner " Oh, it was you, the girl from Japan, huh? "

" Yes, that's was me. Are you his grandfather, isn't correct? " Serena asked

" Of course, I never thought that you have remembered that. " Max said

" By the way, where is Gwen and Kevin? " Jerry asked

" They went out earlier this morning, doing some busy research project. " Ben responded

"Oh, I see. " Jerry muttered

And later on, Ben toured Serena at the entire residence house. When they reached at the garage, Serena saw a soccer ball on the ground.

" Is that your soccer ball? "

" Of course, I loved to played soccer. I was won as the best soccer player in school. "

" You think so? Wow, you are very amazing, Ben. I still remember when we played that game at the school playground. "

" But you are not good in kicking ball, don't you? "

" Yeah, tennis is my favorite sport routine hobby. One of my best friend teach me that. "

" So, can you show it to me your skill in tennis? I loved to played sports. "

And she showed to him her best tennis throwing skill. After that, he was very impressed of her best skill.

" amazing! I can't believe it that you have the best skill in tennis. You are the best ever, Serena. "

He hugged her, tightly, making Serena was reacted, her face turned blushing in red. But unbeknownst to the two, the same shadowed person was watching them at the rooftop of an old building, was feel enraged in jealousy that Ben and Serena are getting close to each other. The shadowed person was no other than, another arch enemy of Ben and his own dark counterpart, Albedo.

He looked at the picture of Serena, in which he had seen her for years, in some of her battle fights against the evil forces from before. He had already fall in heels for her, although he was jealous that his original counterpart " stole " away from him. And so, he wanted her to become her eternal partner in life, instead of Ben.

But his thinking moment was interrupted when Psyphon, said to him, in a rush " We will gonna go now, Albedo. "

" You go ahead first, Psyphon. I will passed you out later. "

" What? Are you out of your mind? Why are you keeping looking at them? Remember, our top priority is to get rid of that moon warrior and to get the Omnitrix from your greatest arch rival of yours. "

" I know on what should I do. Just go ahead first. " and he jumped out from the building

And that how he started to be suspicious of his strange actions.

" Ugh, what a careless man he is... " with a disappointment sigh and then he left away

Back when, Serena, Ben along with Jerry went out of the house.

" Thanks for everything, Grandpa Tennyson. " Jerry said

" It was no problem, Mr Jerry. " Max said then he turned to Serena, told " Just take care of my grandchild. His parents will getting worried about his safety. "

" I will, Mr Max Tennyson. I will make sure that he will be safe from harm out there." Serena said

" Good to hear that, be careful. " Max said

" I'll be back here later in the afternoon, Grandpa. " Ben said

" But don't go too far away, okay?! " Max told him

" I will " Ben said

And the three leave the house.

The three were walking cross the road, going to the city.

" So, where we gonna go first? " Serena asked

" Depends on you, Serena. " Ben responded

" Hmm... how about in the arcade game store over there at the next corner of the street. " Serena said

" That's the great idea, Serena. I loved to played arcade games. I still remember when me along with Numbah 1, Bloo and Johnny Bravo were playing in there a long time ago. " Jerry stated, in a thoughtful manner

" So, what are we waiting for? Let's go. " Ben said, in a rush

However it was interrupted when Albedo arrived in, approached to them.

" I will never allowed you to go anywhere. " he said with an evil smirk

" So, it was you again, Albedo... " Ben said, in a mad manner

" Who was that guy? " Serena asked Jerry

" That's was Albedo, one of Ben Tennyson's arch rival-enemy. He was the dark counterpart of him. His goal was to get the Omnitrix device from him. " Jerry stated

" No way... " Serena uttered

" Alright! What do you want this time? " Ben asked

" Oh, I came here to get the watch of course and there is one option that I need for. " Albedo said, in an evil expression on his face

He stared at Serena, making her to surprise in shocked.

" Serena, stay conscious. He was very dangerous person. Don't ever accept any of his requests. " Jerry warned her

" So... you must be his childhood friend sweetheart, isn't it? And of course, I know who you really are. " Albedo asked

" Say what?! " Serena asked in surprise

" I was looking for you for long years ago. I never realized that you are most beautiful and eternal person in the whole universe so I wanted you to become my partner in life. " Albedo said

" No way! Serena, don't ever ever listen to him. He was trying to manipulate you. Don't ever accept his request. " Jerry warned her

But Ben rushed to her defense, said " I wont ever get near to her! "

" Oh, you think so... you are getting in my way, Ben Tennyson, between my love for the most beautiful person in the whole universe. All I wanted is desire that I wanted to achieve with. " Albedo said, in an evil manner

Ben, turned to Jerry, told him " You must bring Serena at the safest place. "

" What? But how about you? " Serena asked

" Don't worry, I'll be fine. I will handled him. I won't let him to get near to you. I promise. " Ben said

" Okay then, be careful. " Serena said

And Jerry and Serena run away from the scene.

" I won't let you run anywhere, my future lover. " Albedo said, with evil amusement

" If you wanted Serena, you have to passed me first, Albedo! " Ben said

" It will be my pleasure, my greatest love rival and enemy, Ben Tennyson. This time... I won't lose to a hero just like you. " Albedo said

And they both pressed their own Omintrix, transforming into different alien monsters then facing with each other, in different facial expressions.

 **And so, as the love relationship between Serena and Ben was getting more closer to each other. But however, his dark counterpart, Albedo, entered in the picture, wanted Serena to become his future lover in partner and he declared Ben as his love rival and enemy.**

 **On the other hand, Gwen and Kevin had finally discovered of Sailor Moon's real secret identity, with the help from Rex and they planned to talked to Serena in a private manner.**

 **What will be their next move? Can Ben can able to defeat his dark counterpart of himself? How about Serena? Will she able to make the next move, in order to prevent Albedo discovered her real secret identity?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - Vligax's War Invasion**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't ever accept any requests from other strangers because you will put yourself at dangerous risks. Stay alert in the surroundings. "**

 **\- Thomas " Tom " Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Vligax's War Invasion

In the previous chapter, Serena revealed her true secret identity to the Looney Tunes friends, Tweety Bird and Sylvester the Cat. On the other side, Gwen along with Kevin, asked Rex about the secret information about Sailor Moon. Much to their surprise, Rex showed to them that Sailor Moon was actually Serena. The next morning, Serena along with Tom and Jerry visited to the Tennyson's house, in which Max, his grandfather recognized her. As Serena and Ben are having their own conversation about their childhood friends, but unbeknownst to them, Albedo (his dark counterpart), was watching from the farther distance, was developed resentment in jealousy to his original counterpart, because he, too, in love to Sailor Moon as well, because he knews her secret identity and he wanted to eliminate Ben at once, in order for him to fall in love to her. And the two are having an alien fight.

Will Sailor Moon can able to solved the situation, in order to avoid herself that Albedo might found her? What will be the next evil plan for Vligax and the other villains?

Find Out

As Serena, Tom and Jerry get away farther from the place where they encounter Albedo, they are stopped by at the outside of the Boomerang Mall.

" Man... I guess we are made it farther that much. " Tom said, with deep breath

" But... hold on... why that evil guy knows about me? Do you have any ideas? " Serena asked them

" No either, but don't ever accept every of his requests because he was very dangerous creature. " Jerry said in response

" What do you mean by that, Jerry? " Serena asked, in curiosity

" Because his present self form was not actually his original self form. He was actually an animal alien from the past. The creator of the Omnitrix, Azmuth, who had act as his advisor to him. But due to an unmassive accident experiment, he was trapped in a human form, who was looked like Ben. He wanted to get the device watch from him. That's the reason why he was very dangerous and harsh creature. Their differences is that their color of the eyes and their clothes style. " Tom stated

" Ben was represented by pure light and glory while Albedo was represented by pure darkness and hatred. So that's why their fight was still going on, because he wanted to claimed the alien device watch from Ben. " Jerry said

" I get it now of what do you mean, but... " Serena said, turned her back around, looking at the farther distance, said in a worried expression on her face " But still I'm still so very worried about Ben. "

" Just let him be, Serena. If you go back there all by yourself, that evil Albedo might found and catch you. The only way is that we should stayed safe and their fight will be over. " Jerry told her

That very moment, Bunnicula saw them, said in a surprise manner " Tom! Jerry! Serena! You guys! "

Tom, turned his head to him, did the same way as he did " Bunnicula! Why you are doing here? "

" And why you guys doing here anyway in outside the mall? " Bunnicula asked

" Well... it was a long explanation... Bunnicula. So, how was your day? " Jerry asked

" Seems fine. Oh, by the way, there is a game called " Spinning Wheel For The Win " in inside the mall today. " Bunnicula said to them

" Really? What is the main grand price in that game? " Tom asked

" If you spinned the correct number, you will get the main grand price... a free trip to the Boomerang Beach Resort for you and your friends. " Bunnicula said in response

" a free beach trip, really?!! Wow! I guess it was a big opportunity for all of us three! " Tom said, with delightment

" Lot of CN and Boomerang characters are trying to get the main grand price. The only way is to picked the spin number correctly. " Bunnicula said to them

" So, are you in, Serena? This is sounds so exciting and fun. We need to get that main grand price. If we do, you should hanged out with Ben Tennyson on a date in the beach. " Jerry asked, with embarrassment

" Jerry! Give me a break!! " Serena protested and she breathed in deep sigh, said " Fine, I'm in to. "

" Alright!! Do you your best luck, Serena. " Tom said

" I will try, okay? " Serena said, insisted

" What are we waiting for?! Let's go inside before someone will get the main grand price. " Bunnicula said, with a rush

And the four went inside the mall, to enter in the game and to get the main grand price. Meanwhile, Ben and Albedo are started to charged attacks with each other, in their alien forms.

" Still not done over yet, Tennyson? "

" I'm not done yet with you, Albedo! I won't let you to get the Omnitrix and even my childhood friend Serena!! "

" Really? After I will defeat you, that warrior will be mine for real. "

" You mean Sailor Moon? I won't let you to have her!! "

" Why? Is because you are fall in love to her too, huh? "

" Yes, I won't lose her always at all the times when I was in great danger. She gained my trust and love that all I have with. I won't let anyone, an evil person just like you, thinked nothing but evil desires and lusts in your mind, will never laid a finger on her because she was very dearest to me. "

Making Albedo filled with enraged with jealousy, shouted " You are talking too much, Tennyson!! I shall eliminate you at all cost and the warrior lady will be mine!! " as he tried to charged his alien attack to him

But suddenly, Albedo was started to vanished in front of him, making Ben was wondered in curiosity.

He reversed back to his original human form, and he wondered in his mind " _Why he was been vanished just like that?_ "

And then, he run off, to find Serena, Tom and Jerry, if they are safe and sound. At the rooftop of the building, Albedo was there, along with Psyphon, watching him from the farther distance.

" Why did you teleported me back here?!! You see, I'm done yet with him. "

" Don't be such a sluggish person, Albedo! Don't you think eliminating him that it will be too easy? You didn't think a correct strategy plan carefully before you fight him. "

" I understood. So, now what? Do you have any plans to get rid of him and to get the Omnitrix? "

Psyphon, smiled in an evil manner, hatching a new evil strategy plan.

Back at Boomerang Mall, every CN and Boomerang characters were trying to get the main grand price at the game, but they ended up being failed to get the main grand price.

" Who was next to play? " the Grim Reaper (from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), the emcee in charge, asked the audience

" I'm in! " Serena shouted, raised her hand

" Ah, we have a new player here. Go up here in the stage. " the Grim Reaper said to her

She went up on the stage. The CN characters were surprised of what they saw.

Finn, who was on the left side where Tom, Jerry and Bunnicula were standing up, asked Tom, in a low tone voice " Is that really Serena? "

" Yep, it is. She was very determined to get the main grand price. Let me guess, you failed to get the price, don't you? " Tom said in response

" Yeah, I have been trying many times but I still failed always. " Finn said, with a deep sigh

" I hope Serena will get the main grand price!! " Jerry said, with delightment

" What was your name, Miss? " the Grim Reaper asked her

" My name is Serena Tsukino. " Serena replied in response

" Okay, Serena. You should turned the spinning wheel quickly. " the Grim Reaper said to her

She paused for a moment, recalled on her mind about what Bunnicula and Jerry said to her a while ago. After a moment of silence, she turned the spinning wheel quickly, much to the other CN characters surprise.

" That's was very quick. " Blossom said

" I think she quite very confident when it's comes to like this. " Buttercup said, wrapped her both arms on her chest

When the spinning wheel reached to the highest number, pointed where it was revealed to be the main grand price, a free beach trip in Boomerang Beach Resort. Serena, was surprised of what she had saw.

" I can't believe it!! You spinned the correct number!! You are the grand winner of free trip to Boomerang Beach Resort along with your close friends. " the Grim Reaper declared in a loud voice

" Alright! Serena wins!! " Tom shouted in delight

" I knew it that she could try it. " Bunnicula said

" Ugh! I should spinned the number correctly!! " Finn complained

" Try harder next time, Finn. There is an another game. " Gumball told him, cheered him up

" Thanks, Gumball. " Finn said

But suddenly, they heard a loud alarm noise.

" What was that? " Tom wondered, turned his back around

The glass panes were crashed down into one by one. It was actually Psyphon and his monster minion. The CN and the Boomerang characters were frightened in fear, except for Tom, Jerry, Bunnicula and Serena.

" Is that Psyphon?... Why he was doing here?! " Tom wondered in curiosity

" Where is the new heroine called Sailor Moon? " Psyphon asked, in a loud voice

But the cartoon characters were having no idea where is Sailor Moon was, whispering to each other.

Jerry, turned his back, whispered to her, in a low tone manner, said " Go ahead and hide, Serena. "

And Serena run out of the back stage.

" So, now what? " Bunnicula asked Tom, in a panicked manner

" If she doesn't showed up in a few minutes, I will burned the entire mall into flames. " Psyphon demanded them, making everyone were in terrified in fear

But a sudden, Ben had finally arrived in, shouted " I won't let that to happened! "

Psyphon, turned to him, with evil amusement on his face, said " So.. you came on time.. Ben Tennyson. "

And Tom told to all cartoon characters " Get out of here immediately and find a safe place to hide. It was too dangerous here. This is a battle fight. "

All the cartoon characters followed of what Tom said, leaving the three behind, watching the two.

" So, you have been ordered by Vligax, huh? " Ben asked

" Yes, he ordered me to eliminate the new protector of this town and of course to get the Omnitrix of course. He was started to invaded other planets from every part of the whole universe. " Psyphon said in response

Ben, Tom and Jerry were shocked of what he had said.

" I think I have heard from the news last night. " Bunnicula said in realization

" It does? " Jerry asked

" Yes, every planets of every galaxies in the entire universe were been terribly attacked by some unknown alien creatures. I think it might be possibility that it was Vligax and his alien minions were the responsibles for those terrifying attacks. " Bunnicula said in response

" No way... " Tom uttered, with terrified expression on his face

" Didn't you know about that, Tennyson? Because soon, Vligax will gonna invaded next, your beautiful world that you lived with. " Psyphon said to him

" I won't let him to destroyed my hometown!! " Ben shouted

" Oh... are you trying to protect your beloved hometown? Then, go ahead and beat me in a fight of course. " Psyphon said

Ben, tried to transform an another alien on his Omnitrix, but Psyphon fired his gun weapon at his foot, making him to immobilized.

" Oh no! This is not so good!! " Bunnicula shouted in a panicked manner

" Get up, Ben! Stand up!! " Jerry shouted

He tried to stand up, but he failed.

" Why you?... " he said, with anger on his face

Psyphon laughed in an evil manner, said to him " I will make sure that Vligax will be so pleased, in taking you and the Omnitrix device watch, in order to ruled the entire universe. " as he pointed his gun weapon at him

" Get away, Ben!! Get away!! " Jerry shouted in a loud voice

Became defenseless, through he can't able to transformed into an another alien on the Omnitrix.

But then suddenly, a blast of light came in.

" What the? " Bunnicula wondered

" No way... it was... " Tom uttered

A mysterious voice shouted " Moon Twilight Flash!!! "

" I knew that voice... it was... " Ben uttered

And the attack was fired at Psyphon, successfully hitted him, thrown him on the floor.

The three turned their backs around, said in surprise " Sailor Moon!!! "

Sailor Moon jumped out from the rooftop, then she approached to the three animals.

" Are you guys alright? " she asked

" Yep, we are fine. We are so glad that you came here, Sailor Moon. " Bunnicula said, in a delight manner

Then, she went to Ben's aid, asked him " Are you just alright, Ben? "

" Yes, I'm fine really, Sailor Moon. I'm so glad that you came here to rescued me. " Ben said in response, with a smile on his face

" Can I helped you to stand up? " Sailor Moon asked, lend her hand

" Uh... okay... " Ben said, with a little shy expression on his face

She carried him through both of her arms and they tried to leave out but a sudden, Psyphon can able to stand up again.

" This is not so good... " Bunnicula said, in a frightened manner

" So.. you are the new protector of the CN city, Sailor Moon, right? " Psyphon asked

" Yes, I know of what you are planning to do against Ben, aren't you? I won't let it allowed that to happened! " Sailor Moon said in response, with strong determination

" Really? You are really kind of predictioner that much. But I will not able to fight against you for now. I know that you are his secret accomplice and me and Vligax will make sure that we will take him along with the device watch, in order to conquered and rule the entire universe. I will fight you without any restrictions, if you really wanted to protect him, and you will be crushed into pieces... " Psyphon said, with an evil manner on his face, making Sailor Moon gritted in anger

And Psyphon had vanished away from their sight. After he had left, Tom, Jerry and Bunnicula went to them.

Sailor Moon looked at him, asked " Who was he, Ben? "

" It was Psyphon, one of my greatest arch enemies. He wanted to conquered the entire universe, by using some dark devices that it can able to destroyed anything with one shot. " Ben said in response

" I see. So, that's why he was after you and the Omnitrix watch device, just like the Highbreed did to you last time. " Sailor Moon said

" But.. how did you know their evil plans, Sailor Moon? " Ben asked, with curiosity on his face

" It was a secret for now, Ben. But for now, I will bring you back to your house to get you have some first aid's care. " Sailor Moon said, with a slight giggle on her face

And the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner, making the three animals were reacted, in a same way.

" But there is something I wanted to tell you about, Sailor Moon. " Ben said to her

" Yes, what is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Vligax and his alien minions had been started already invaded every planets from across the entire universe and then he will gonna strike next, the planet Earth. " Ben said in response

" Say what?! he invaded every planets including the planet Earth?! Is that really true? " Sailor Moon asked

" It was really true, Sailor Moon. Psyphon told that to him a while ago. " Jerry said

She turned her head to Ben, was been a little bit afraid in fear.

" I can't let it happened to attacked the city. I swear that I will protect you and your hometown, with all my might and courage. I promise. " Sailor Moon said to him

" You do? " Ben asked

" Of course " Sailor Moon said, with a smile on her face

The three animals were act in a romantic manner.

On the other hand, at an another planet, everything in their town were wrecked up into pieces and all the alien creatures lived, were been captured one by one. Vligax, was standing up, looking at the planet Earth, laughed in an evil manner, said with amusement " I will take the Omnitrix no matter what... and to rule the entire universe. You will be ended up being defeated... Ben 10. "

 **The invading of every planets from across the universe has been begun. Despite they are targeting both him and the Omnitrix, Ben is still determined that he will gonna protected by Sailor Moon at all the times, as she had promised to him, although he didn't know that she and Serena are in one persona, his only childhood friend from the past. Their love relationship were started to grow a little through medium way.**

 **What will be their next counterattack move? Will Sailor Moon can able to teamed up with the other CN superheroes just like the Teen Titans, Justice League and many more, in order to defeat Vligax and his alien minions?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - Omnitrix Was Stolen?**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" A superhero or a superheroine doesn't need a power or a weapon to helped on those who needs you at all the times. You need some positive attitudes and smart thinking, in order to saved the entire world from evil destruction and darkness. "**

 **\- Sailor Moon (Serena (Usagi Tsukino))**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Omnitrix was Stolen?

In the previous chapter, Serena along with Tom and Jerry were stopped by at the Boomerang mall, because Albedo targeted Serena, because he knows her secret as Sailor Moon. Later, Serena participated in a spinning wheel game in which the grand prize is that: a free vacation on the Boomerang Resort. However after the game, it was interrupted when Psyphon arrives in, demanded where Sailor Moon was, but no cartoon character can able to answered, but suddenly Ben intervene in, trying to fight him back however Psyphon cornered and hurt him in a process. A moment of seconds, Sailor Moon arrived in, fight him back, making Psyphon to retreat, telling them that Vligax was going to invade planet Earth soon. After Psyphon left away, Ben was a little bit afraid that Vligax might harmed him, but Sailor Moon said to him that she will protect him at all cost despite that Ben didn't know that Sailor Moon was actually his childhood friend, Serena.

What will be their next move? Will there be a new team alliance in between Sailor Moon and the League of Superheroes of Cartoon Network?

Find Out

The next day, Serena along with Ben, Tom and Jerry were hanging out together at the Boomerang Resort.

" Do you win this in the game yesterday? " Ben asked

" Of course, and besides it was a free vacation here, I'm right, Tom and Jerry? " Serena said in response, turned her head to them

" Yep, this sundae ice cream looks delicious and yummy. I love this. " Jerry said, eating some sundae in a cup

" See, I told you so, Serena. After all, you two will spend time together in a date. " Tom said in embarrassment

" Tom! Will you cut it out?! " Serena protested, with her face turned full red

Making Ben to giggled at her reaction.

" What's the funny? " she asked

" You are so much cuter when you get blushed just like that. I never see your new looks from before. " Ben answered

" You think so, huh? " Serena asked, with a slight blush on her face

But suddenly, his phone was ringing.

" Um, Ben. Your phone was ringing. " Serena said

He get his phone and he opened it, turned his back away from them, then he answered " Hello? "

It was the voice of Superman was calling him.

" Hey, Ben. I need to come over here. "

" Superman? But why? "

" I need to attend of our alliance meeting with other superheroes at later in the afternoon. "

" Oh, I see. I'll be right there. I'm still in the middle of the vacation here in the Boomerang Resort along with my close friends. "

" I see about it and of course, you will bring Sailor Moon here too. "

" What?! I will bring her in there?! But why? Do you think that she will be joining in the alliance alongside with the others? "

" Of course not, Tennyson. After all, Sailor Moon will be our main backup key in stopping our main enemies including your main enemy Vligax as well. We can't afford so much many superheroes from across the world so that why we from the superheroes league that we have selected her, as the new superheroine member. "

" Oh, you say so, Superman. But I don't think that she will come in the meeting on time. "

" Hold on, are you saying that you are so very worried about her, aren't you? " with romantic embarrassment

" No, it wasn't. I think she was very busy right now in some of her missions. I think that I don't have time to contact her. "

" I see about it, so... shall you come here on the afternoon? If she was there, just bring her along here in the alliance meeting. "

" I'll try, Superman. Bye. "

" Bye "

And he turned off the phone. But when he turns his back to them, he was surprised that Serena was not with Tom and Jerry.

" Hold on... where is Serena? " he asked

" Well... she was went out for a moment, trying to contact Sailor Moon, to attend the hero alliance meeting later in the afternoon. " Jerry said in response

" She will back in a minute. Don't need to be worried about her, cheer up. If Serena was there with you, maybe Sailor Moon will be there as your life saver. " Tom said, with embarrassment

" Guys! Give me a break! " Ben protested, with a slight blush on his face

But a moment of minutes, Sailor Moon arrived in, making him to surprise.

" Hey, there, Ben. " Sailor Moon said

" Oh, it was you, Sailor Moon. " Ben said, turned his head to her

" I had been heard that I'll be attending in the alliance meeting with the League of Superheroes, I'm right? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, Superman called me a while ago. You will be attended because you are the important person in the meeting, well you know, fighting against evil forces. " Ben answered

" Oh, I see. So, shall we going on ahead then? I would like to meet the other cartoon superheroes besides on those whom I saw when I first arrived here in CN city. " Sailor Moon asked

" Of course, after all, you are my true key point here. I can't lose you in my life always and to everyone else. " Ben said to her

And Tom and Jerry were acting romantic towards them.

" I understand of what you feel from the moment that we met each other in personal. But somehow, you are my backuper, when I need some little help from you, Ben. " Sailor Moon said to him

" Thanks for saying that, Sailor Moon. So, shall we get going then? " Ben asked

Before they could leave, Sailor Moon asked Tom and Jerry " So, shall we see each other tonight? "

" Sure thing, Sailor Moon. " Tom said

" Be careful along with Ben. Just come back home just in case. " Jerry told her

" I will, guys. You too. Just tell the Looney Tunes characters that I'll be back for a moment. " Sailor Moon said to them

" Okay, Sailor Moon! We will! " Jerry said

And the two left away, flying to the League of Superheroes headquarters, to attend the alliance meeting.

" Do you think that Ben knows that she was his childhood friend? "

" We still have to kept in a secret, Tom. We can't let him to know that Serena, his childhood friend, was no other than Sailor Moon. Only Tweety, Sylvester knows about this including his cousin Gwen, her partner Kevin and Ben's close friend, Rex Salazar. "

" Wait?! His cousin and his pals knows her secret identity? Oh no, this is not so good, Jerry. We need to warned her about this. " with a little panic expression on his face

" Don't need to be anxious too much, Tom. They are not our enemies, they are our closest friends and allies who helping everyone else. And besides, they should kept in a secret of course. We should revealed that to Ben, in the right time at the right place. "

" Oh, I doubt that. By the way, shall we get back to the Looney Tunes headquarters? Bugs Bunny will be looking for us, so that we can almost finished up the surprise victory party for Sailor Moon tonight. "

" Oh, yeah. Let's go. "

And Tom and Jerry went back to the Looney Tunes headquarters, to fixed up for the surprise victory party for Sailor Moon for the night.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Ben have finally arrived at the League of Superheroes headquarters building.

She turned to him, asked " Are you sure this is the place? "

" Sure thing, Sailor Moon. Let's go. "

The two went up in the fifth floor by using the full tech elevator. Upon they arrived at the top, the other cartoon superheroes were surprised when they saw Sailor Moon was with Ben.

Superman, approached to them, said " I never thought that you will brought her all the way here. That's was so very fast. "

" Well, you see... she had heard our call conversation from a hour ago so that she came to me, early on time. " Ben said to him

" I see, a warrior should always to be responsible to come on time. That's one of our main role attitudes as being as a superhero or a superheroine. " Superman stated

" It was nice to meet you, Mr Superman and to all of you superheroes here. " Sailor Moon greeted

" You too, Sailor Moon. We have known that you are far more greater and stronger fighter that we never expected with. We have been watching you in some of your battles from the past few days so that why we need you here, to cooperate with us, to joined alongside with us, in fighting against evil forces who wanted to invade the entire universe. " Superman said to her

" I'll gratefully accepted that way, to be part of your superhero league alliance. As the leader of the Sailor Scouts, I'll be always to helped on those who are in need and to saved the entire world and the entire universe from the evil threats. " Sailor Moon stated

" I see. So, shall we begin the meeting then? " Superman asked

Then everyone were sat on their respective chairs, while Superman was sat on the center while Batman was standing beside him, holding a pen, facing the white board with a projector machine on the center table.

Superman, stand up from the chair, said " Okay, everyone. We have been gathered here in order to discuss our new counterattack plan against the evil forces who will threaten our entire world. We need a brand new strategy in order to defeat them so that the evil forces might never know on what we they are planning to. "

But then, Blossom (the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z), interrupted, raised her hand, said " Um, Superman. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, go ahead, Miss Blossom. " Superman said, urged her

" Do you think that our main enemies will know about our strategy plan? If they do, they might weakened our counterattack plan. " Blossom asked

" Yeah, after all, they know our weaknesses and even that they have been gained new powers from void of darkness. " Finn said

" But... they didn't know about Sailor Moon's ultimate hidden power ability. " Rex stated

" If we have her, our army will be more powerful than them. " Starfire said

" I think you guys got the point there. Maybe she will be our backup in fighting off against our enemies and it was very easy for us to finished them off. " Superman said to them

" But... the main problem was with Ben Tennyson's arch enemy Vligax. I have seen the latest information this morning that he was on the way to get the device watch Omnitrix from him. That's explains it why Ben was been targeted by his own arch enemy, to conquered the entire world. " Robin said

" So, what is our strategy counterattack plan? " Jack (from Samurai Jack) asked

" I think we will formed into two or three groups in order for us to faced our own arch enemies easily while Ben and Sailor Moon will handling Vligax and his minions. We need to gathered more stronger heroes and heroines from the anime world just like Ash Ketchum, Optimus Prime, Dan Kuso, Shu, Goku, Naruto, Monkey D Luffy, Yoh Asakura and also the duelists from Yu Gi Oh also as well. "

When Sailor Moon heard the word Yu Gi Oh, she was surprised in curiosity, then she asked Superman " Um, who are those Yu Gi Oh main characters are? I been heard of them from before. "

" Oh, yeah! Those names of duelists are namely: Yugi Muto: the King of Games, Yusei Fudo: from New Domino City, Yuma Tsukumo: from Heartland City, Yuya Sakaki: from Pendulum dimension, Yusaku Fujiki: also known as Playmaker and also included Jaden Yuki: from Duel Academy. " Batman said

" Have you been related on one of those duelists? " Superman asked

" Well you see... My best friend Jerry was his secret duelist apprentice of Jaden and... " Sailor Moon said

" It was? That's was sounds amazing! I think those duelists will bring their own mouse duelists partners. It was very easy for us to fight against the evil forces. " Beast Boy stated

" Hold on... are you interested to him, Miss Sailor Moon? " Wonder Woman asked

" Yeah, we never been heard of you that you have already have your... future destiny. How so sweet and romantic! " Flash said, in romantic embarrassment

" Everyone! give me a break! Jaden and I were just close friends and allies, got that?! " Sailor Moon protested

" Or more than close friends, eh? " Buttercup asked, with embarrassment

" Will you guys stopped it?! " Sailor Moon protested, making her face turned full red

Ben, was grumpy in resentment, that Sailor Moon got already have her special someone.

" Okay, we get it, Sailor Moon. I hope someday that you two are be together in the future. So now, just focused on your mission here, in defeating the evil forces who will attacked the planet Earth soon. " Superman said to her

" I understand that, Mr Superman. That's was explains it why I wanted to joined in the heroes alliance, not only to fight against evil forces even I will protect those people who are around me and whom I loved. " Sailor Moon said

" That's sounds to hear that from a legendary warrior just like you, with a compassionate heart and mind, to protect those people who are in need. " Superman said, with a smile on his face

Ben, was been in a silent mood, looked at her, placed his hand on his chest, feel his heart pounding, feeled that he was the most important person in her life, despite she already got her special someone and her love of her life. Rex, was sat on the right side, looked at him, was wondered of Ben's hidden feelings for Sailor Moon, despite that he didn't know that she and Serena, his childhood friend were in the same persona.

After the alliance meeting, Sailor Moon and Ben returned back to CN city. Before they could depart from each other, Ben turned his head to her, asked " Um, Sailor Moon. "

" Yes, what is it, Ben? "

" Is that really true that you already have your own boyfriend? "

" Oh, come on, Ben. Did you forgot of what I said to them? Jaden and I were just close friends and allies. So, is there any problem with that? "

" Um, nothing. I think I was feeling resented when I heard that you are been partnered up with Jaden. If that so, do you think that you will won't remember me at all? "

Sailor Moon laughed slightly, said " Oh, come on, Ben Tennyson. I won't ever to forget about you at all even though that I was in a relationship with someone else. But I will kept the promise that I will accomplish my mission, to protect you from harm and danger, I swear. "

" Do you really think so? "

" Yes, it is. So, shall we meet again tomorrow in the town? "

" Sure thing, Sailor Moon. Be careful. "

" You too "

And the two departed from each other, going back to CN city.

As she arrives back at the Looney Tunes headquarters, all of them were surprised her including Tom and Jerry as well.

" Woah! You guys planned this? " Sailor Moon asked, with a little surprise expression

" Yep, we made this surprise victory party just for you, Sailor Moon. After all, you are our new heroine of the entire CN city. " Bugs Bunny said to her

" We prepared this just for you because you are our everlasting gratitude in staying in the city with us. After all, you are the part of our CN family. " Granny said

" Thanks, everyone even you too, Tom and Jerry. " Sailor Moon said, with a smile on her face

" No problem, after all, we are your close friends and allies. We never let you down because you are the mightiest and strongest legendary warrior in the whole universe. " Tom said to her

" What are we waiting for?! Let's dig in! " Tweety shouted

And so everyone were eating together. While the others are busily eating, Jerry's cellphone was ringing on his pocket, get his cellphone, and he opened it, and a call received, then he turned his head to Serena, said " Ah, Serena. I guess it was a call from my master Jaden. He wanted to speaked with you. "

" Oh, okay then, Jerry. " Serena said

Jerry handled his cellphone to her, then she went out. Daffy Duck and Yosemite Sam approached to them, then Daffy asked Tom " Where's Serena going off to, Tom? "

" She was just went out for a moment, talking with Jerry's master from Duel Academy. " Tom said in response

" You mean Jaden Yuki, huh? I been heard of it that he will be joined in the battle fight against evil forces in the next three days. I never thought that Jerry was his secret apprentice. I'm so very envious of you. " Yosemite Sam asked

" That's was close friendship for, never stops until the end. me and my master were been in a master-student relationship for a long time since he adopted me as his pet including Tom as well, but Tom was the first one to be adopted, then next was me and also we have been studied in Duel Academy to become strongest professional duelists. So that's why he was agreed to joined in the battle fight, to help others as well. I had called him a few days ago. " Jerry answered

" And even so, he was been close friends with Serena and Sailor Moon as well. They have been worked together for a long time. " Tom said to them

" So, what's was Serena's and Sailor Moon's connection relationship with him, huh? I loved to hear about love matters. " Daffy asked them

But both didn't say anything from their mouths, making Daffy and Yosemite were wondered in curiosity of their reactions.

Back at the outside, Serena was still talking to Jaden through cellphone call.

" So, are you sure that you will come here to joined in the battle fight in the next three days? "

" Yes, and besides that, I'm so very worried about you all along. Jerry had called me about that from the past few days. "

" Don't need to be worried about me, Jaden. I'll be fine, really. "

" You say so? But promise to me that you will never get hurt so badly, okay? "

" I will, Jaden, I swear that I will never hurt myself in the fight. So, what time should we met up with each other? "

" It was depends on you, Serena. You're the one who sets the exact time and place to met up with each other. "

" Well... you see... it was... "

But suddenly the call conversation was interrupted when Ben arrives in, in a panicked manner, shouted " Serena! I need your help! "

" Huh? Who was that person calling you out there? " Jaden asked, with curiosity

" It was my closest friend, um, I will called you back later, okay? " Serena said in response

" Okay, I will, Serena. Bye. " Jaden said

" Bye " Serena said

And she put Jerry's cellphone on her pocket, then she went to Ben, approached to him, asked " What's the matter, Ben? Is there's something wrong? Are you okay? "

" I need your help, Serena. "

" What was it? Tell me. "

" Someone had stole my Omnitrix device watch. "

" Your watch has been stolen? But how it was happened? "

" I don't know. When I arrived back home, I have been noticed it was not on the top of the cabinet. I have been placed it last morning and I locked my room before I left. I asked Gwen and Kevin about that and we have searched the whole house and there was nothing. And so, I decided to catch up with you, so that you can help me to find it, please.. Serena.. please.. "

" Okay, Ben. I will find your watch, I promise. "

" Can you come with me then? Gwen and Kevin were waiting for me at the waiting shed from the right street. "

" Sure thing "

And so, Serena came along with Ben to searched for his Omnitrix was been mysteriously stolen.

While on the other hand at the top of the building, Vligax holds the Omnitrix, through his hand, laughed with evil amusement, said " Soon... I will get rid of you once for all, Tennyson and to ruled the entire world. "

 **As the love childhood relationship between Serena (Sailor Moon) and Ben Tennyson is growing a little bit stronger than its seems, but however a little bit revelation was arise that Sailor Moon already got her own boyfriend, in which it was no other than Jaden Yuki, Tom and Jerry's pet adopter and Jerry's master, in which Ben was started to feel a little bit resentment when he heard the name of Jaden, despite that he didn't know that Sailor Moon was actually her childhood friend, Serena. Later on, Ben went to her, asked for assistance, that the Omnitrix device watch has been mysteriously stolen. But he didn't know that his device watch was been stolen was no other than his arch enemy, Vligax, to used it to resurrect the alien armies to attacked and ruled the entire world.**

 **Now that Sailor Moon was been part of the League of Superheroes Alliance, Will she can able to figured it out who stole the device watch of Ben and to stop the evil conquest of Vligax?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - Resurrection of the Aliens**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love is the key to every problems and difficult circumstances in our life. "**

 **\- Serena (Usagi Tsukino) / Sailor Moon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Resurrection of the Aliens

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon was came along with Ben in the alliance meeting with the Cartoon Network superheroes to discussed about the counterattack plan in fighting against evil forces in the next three days. Also, it was revealed that Sailor Moon had been related to her first secret love interest, Jaden Yuki, Jerry's first master, making Ben was started to developed resentment. Later at the Looney Tunes headquarters, the characters surprised Sailor Moon through a victory party. Serena was been called by Jaden but it was interrupted when Ben approached to her, that his device watch was been stolen by someone else and so Serena came along to find the watch. On the other hand, Vligax had already have the Omnitrix, in order to resurrect the aliens and to eliminate Ben Tennyson at all cost.

Will Sailor Moon can able to find out who was the responsible for stealing his device watch and to discovered the evil plot of Vligax? What will be their next move? Will Ben will be able to crossed paths with Serena's first love interest, Jaden?

Find Out

In the right corner of the street, Serena and Ben met up with Gwen and Kevin.

" So, you had brought Serena, huh? " Kevin asked

" Yes and she was willing to help us in find my Omnitrix. I hope it was still function enough. " Ben said in response

" Let's go then " Gwen said

And so they began to searched for the device watch in every corners of the streets. The news had reached to Superman and the other superheroes, were shocked in surprised.

" This is not so good... If it was still missing for so long, the evil force alliances might be attacked immediately. We have to make it quick. Just tell the other residents to be returned back in their homes immediately. " Superman commanded

" Yes, Superman. " Batman said in response

And so Batman and the other superheroes went to the city to warned the residents about the upcoming threat, to be returned back to their respective homes for their safety. The residents followed of what they had said to them while the others are assisted them. On the other hand, the news of the upcoming threat had been reached to every anime characters including the main characters of Yu Gi Oh characters as well.

" I think it was really true after all. We need to get to the town as soon as possible. We can't able to waste time when the evil forces will be shown up immediately. " Yugi said to them

" Are you really sure about this plan? What if the evil forces had been shown up and attacked the town without any alarm? " Yuma asked

" So that why we need to go there immediately and to help the other superheroes in fighting against them. After all, we can't let those evil creeps to take over the entire universe. " Yusei said in response

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! " Yuya said in a rush

But Jaden was getting nervous, thinking on his mind of Serena, who was at CN city along with Tom and Jerry.

" Is something a matter, Jaden? " Yuya asked

" Let me guess... you are getting worried about your girlfriend, Sailor Moon, right? " Yusaku asked, with embarrassment

" Ugh, here goes for nothing, he was thinking of his own love life. " Yusei said with a sigh, tapped his hand on his forehead

" I'm afraid that she might get hurt so badly. So that why I have been contacted her a while back ago but then I heard a voice that I was not very familiar with and she told me that it was her new close friend. I think there is something that she was hiding from me. " Jaden stated

" Do you think it was her secret admirer? Oh come on, she will never do such a thing just like that to you and besides you are her first love life. And of course, she will never ever to betrayed you. " Yuya said

" I hope it will never happened. " Jaden said with a doubtful expression on his face

" Let's go, guys! " Yugi said in a rush

And so the Yu Gi Oh main characters along with their mouse partners (except for Jerry, who was staying at the CN city along with Tom) went into a car, went on the way to CN city.

Later on at the outside space, the evil villians alliance were gathered around in the center including Albedo and Psyphon.Vligax went up in a huge rock, raised up his hands, shouted in a loud voice " Now, evil forces from across the universe. We need to invade the planet Earth and to defeat the heroes who had defeated us and this is the only way in order to ruled the entire universe. And this time, we have to wiped them out at all cost! Are you all with me? "

The members were shouted with loud cheers. And so, Vligax had opened up the Omnitrix watch, released all the aliens that Ben had used to transformed with but this time in a dark form. After that, they are fully ready to strike planet Earth.

On the other hand back at CN city, the Looney Tunes characters were assisted the other superheroes in helping the others to return back to their respective homes.

" Hold on.. where's Sailor Moon? Will she able to return back here? " Bugs Bunny asked

" She will be back soon. She was still helping Ben in searched for his watch was been stolen. " Tom said in response

" Oh, I see. " Bugs Bunny muttered

And they kept on assisting them, returned back to their respective homes while on the other hand, the anime characters were arrived in the city to help the others too while the evil forces were not been shown up yet while the main characters of Yu Gi Oh were on the way to the city. This is makes Jaden was getting more nervous than ever, feared for Serena's safety.

" _I'm coming, Serena. Don't worry..._ " he thought

Back when, Serena met up with Ben again at the road.

" Did you found the watch, Serena? "

" No, I have been searched the whole town but there is no sign of the Omnitrix anywhere. "

" I'm afraid that I cannot fight without my watch. I'll be become totally defenseless. " with an upset expression on his face

She tapped her hand on his shoulder, said with determination " Don't need to be worried too much, Ben. I promise that I will find your watch, I swear. "

" Do you really think so? "

" Of course. Come on, we need to returned back to your cousin Gwen and the others. Everyone were returned back to their homes a while back ago. "

" Huh? Why not? "

" Is because that the evil forces will gonna strike planet Earth soon so that why the League of Superheroes were started to assist the residents to return back to their homes safely. "

" No way! I think Vligax has been knows about the strategy counterattack plan and top of that, he was going to eliminate me at all cost. You must tell to Sailor Moon right away. " tried to run in a hurry

But suddenly, Serena pulled his hand, stopping him, in a silent manner.

" What's it, Serena? Is there is something that you wanted to say to me? " turned his back to her

" Um, Ben... there is something that I need to confessed to you. "

" What was it? Tell me " with a little curiosity on his face

The two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

Back at the CN city, the Yu Gi Oh main protagonists are finally arrived in. Jerry, was surprised when he saw Jaden.

" Master! I'm so glad that you came here on time. " Jerry said, went approached to him

" Where was Serena? Where is she? " Jaden asked

" Well...um... she was came along with Ben Tennyson... searching for his device watch. " Jerry said, covered his mouth with both of his hands

" What did you just say, Jerry? She was with him? " Jaden asked, with a suspicious expression on his face

But Jerry didn't answered his question, became speechless, thinking on his mind " _This is not so good... If I tell to my master that Serena was in relationship with her childhood friend Ben Tennyson. This is will gonna be a rageous love rivalry than ever. But somehow... Ben didn't know that Serena was Sailor Moon after all.. I hope those two are okay out there. "_

" Jerry, are you listening to me? Just answer my question. " Jaden asked but Jerry was not been paid attention to him, still speechless, can't able to answer his question

Meanwhile, the evil villains alliance were started to invaded and attacked every towns and cities along with the dark aliens that it was been released from the Omnitrix. Vligax, was standing in the center, watching the whole scene from every corners, laughed in evil grin and he thought " _Soon... I will be the new ruler of the entire universe_ _and no one can able to stop me._ " with a burst of evil laughter

 **Now that Vligax has been released the aliens from the Omnitrix that he had stolen from Ben, his invasion attack has been begun along with the other evil forces that the heroes and heroines whom fought with a long time ago, came along with him and his armies. On the other hand, the main protagonists of Yu Gi Oh were arrived to help the residents of CN city but when Jaden asked Jerry of where Serena was, and he tells him that she was came along with Ben and that's how Jaden became more suspicious, making Jerry to become speechless, thinking that if he and Ben will met with each other, there will be a rageous love rivalry for Serena (Sailor Moon) attentions.**

 **Will Serena can able to confessed the truth to Ben about her real secret identity as Sailor Moon? Will she and the other superheroes can able to stopped the villains from attacking the city?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - Sailor Moon's Provement**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't be act so rashful when you tried to asked to someone whom you didn't know about. Learned to find out his / her real intentions and became more humble and don't ever believe in other people's opinions about negative things about other people's actions or goals, tried to learned in searching for truth by talking in a private manner. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


End file.
